Render Unto Caesar
by L'autreAmour
Summary: A young girl of fourteen is kidnapped in the night by the Legion. Almost two years later she grabs the interest of none other then Caesar himself.
1. Chapter 1

I though I'd try my hand at writing a New Vegas fan fiction. Though it's not following the Courier's adventure, you follow my own character, Domitia.

Please tell me what you think! Any ideas or suggestions is appreciated.

* * *

It was midnight when they grabbed me. I felt a large calloused hand wrap around my mouth and another around my arm dragging me out of my bed. I didn't scream, or fight, I just obeyed. I didn't because I couldn't think, couldn't register, things where happening around me and I partially assumed I was dreaming.

This man, this stranger, pulled me out of my house into the cold. I could hear another man behind me, carrying my brother no doubt, there where more footsteps, behind him. My parents, I could hear my mother weeping my father was silent. I couldn't look back for the stranger's hand was on my neck, big enough to snap it if I tried anything to his displeasure. I continued walking, my bare feet cold against the sand. In the distance I saw a cart being pulled by a Brahmin, like the ones my father watched over. This one not ours though, that was obvious. It was bigger, made to haul things long distance, ours where for meat.

They pushed me into the covered cart and placed my sleeping six year old brother on my lap. I stole a glance back there was a large fire built in the middle of our town, around it where men in armour. I couldn't see the colour in this light and this far away. They had all our adults from town corralled between them. I saw my mother try to break through the to get to me. I could see her face in my mind, like mine, at least that's what everyone said. Her large blue eyes, overly large lips, a delicate face all in all. Her hair was red though, mine a dirty blond, villagers laughed and said that was the only way to tell us apart. She called out to me, I couldn't hear her. The crying children in the cart where too loud.

My father was by her side also calling to us. His strong tan arm wrapped around my mother's shoulders. I wish I could actually see their faces instead of imagining them. My father's lean angular face came to my mind, his large genuine smile, his crooked broken nose and those shining blue eyes. The sudden urge to get out and run to them struck me, I tried to get up but felt I couldn't. My baby brother was in my lap, though hardly a baby. I knew I couldn't carry him all that way. I was too small, too weak.

The carriage lurched, the Brahmin mooed and it set off. I looked at my parents until I knew I couldn't see them and was just imagining them. I finally tore my eyes away and looking at my companions. Many where the children from my home, a few I didn't recognize and three beautiful young women, no older then eighteen I guessed. The kids from my village where still crying, I pulled the smallest one towards me and rubbed her back to calm her down.

I felt my brother stir on my lap. He looked up at me, "Is it over?" He asked quietly. He hadn't been sleeping at all. I brushed his messy red locks out of his eyes and tried to smile at him.

"I hope so, Ardel, I hope so." I suddenly felt sick. Who were these people and where were they taking us? I couldn't imagine people who kidnap children in the night being decent people. I absentmindedly stroked my brother's hair and hummed a tune my mother would sing us until he drifted back off to sleep. The other children soon quieted down as well.

Morning came and I was awoken by the sudden stop of our carriage. I blinked a few times, as my eyes adjusted to the morning sun. I listened to the unfamiliar noises around me. There where people, a lot of people. More then I was used to. The nearest voices where all male, their low tone and abruptness struck me as very formal. I heard more of distant Brahmin calls, a bizarre metallic scraping noise and suddenly a loud clear male voice.

"Out." He barked at us. The smallest children clamoured out first, not fully understanding the concept of fear and uncertainty. I gently pushed my brother out and followed him close, always keeping a hand on his shoulder.

"Ah-way, True to Kaisar" I heard a man say to another. Kaisar? What was that. Though I didn't have time to think to hard about it when we were instructed to stand in a line.

A tall man, dressed him crimson armour and a savage looking helm made from the head of a dog examined us. He took particular interest in the three young women. He made a crass statement to another man and they laughed. Though not a laugh I was used to, it wasn't jovial and light hearted, it sounded mean and haunting.

We where brought to a house, run down, with a all the windows boarded up and row after row of bunk beds like the ones my brother and I shared. "These are for you" The man called to a older woman, she looked to be in her fifties. Her skin was tan an leathery, her eyes looked tired but stern, her grey hair was flecked with chestnut brown probably the colour she was born with. She nodded and as he left she muttered something about not having enough for to start with.

Those stern eyes examined us all once over and put the older girls to work immediately, telling them to go with another young woman to clean the barracks. Once they had left she looked at me.

"You girl, how old are you?" she demanded taking my chin in her hand, rotating my head slowly to the left and right.

"Fourteen, ma'am." I said softly.

"Looks younger. Lucky, I'll keep you here, safe. You'll help me watch the children. You shouldn't be trotted out for the Legionaries just yet. Too young." She was right, I did look young. My body was frail and boyish, I had not yet developed into a woman and now suddenly I was glad for it. I looked back at the woman, she didn't smile but the look she gave suggested it. I knew she'd try and keep me safe.

Almost two years had passed since I had been captured, and since then it has astounded me how much I've grown and matured both physically and mentally. I looked like a woman now, sort of, my large eyes and mousey hair still gave off the overwhelming essence of youth but from the neck down, I was a woman. Though every day I was pained with not being near my parents, I learned to cope with it by essentially becoming one. I cared for all the children that the Legion captured.

The Legion, I have learned, is a large military organisation complied of reconditioned tribes from across the wasteland and run by a man named Caesar (I've heard his named pronounced two ways, the Legion tends to go with Kai-sar, while the slaves and caravan merchants say it See-sar). They take their children and train them up to be soldiers. Well only the men, their where no female legionnaires. The best a woman could hope for is to be a wife of a high ranking official. We were basically breeders. The people they caught or those who disobeyed the will of Caesar were either crucified and left to die or turned into slaves, hauling enormous packs up and down hills just too keep them busy.

I have quickly learned not to talk unless asked a direct question. Early in my enslavement I learned this the hard way by asking where my parents were. The bruises stayed with me for a week and I quickly learned not to speak out of turn.

Lorraine, the stern woman who has cared for me since I've arrived, has been the second best thing to a mother I could ask for. True she was stern and harsh, but she helped me survive and keep out of trouble. She was in no way similar to my own mother, who had been caring and loving, soft and sweet but that treatment doesn't get you any where in Caesar's Legion. I still think about my parents every day and it saddens me to see my younger brother forget them.

He was a strong boy of eight now, looking more and more like my father everyday except for that dusty red hair that belonged to my mother. He would often ask me what our parents where like, having few memories of them now that his head was filled with thoughts of the Legion. I would tell him and he'd screw up his little face trying to recall. He doesn't ask any more though. He was to busy sword fighting with wooden sticks with his friends to bother.

Lately, Lorraine has been keeping me indoors or close to her. She says she doesn't want the recruits staring at me or taking advantage of me. I don't quiet understand what she means by this but I do as she says. Very few men come to the children's barracks. They only come to tell Lorraine that one of the boys has been misbehaving , other then that it's just me and a couple of women chosen to take care of the children.

I suddenly remembered the three girls I came here with. One tried to run off shortly after we arrived, she was caught and sentenced to the life of a slave. The other married an officer and they left to a different encampment across the desert and the third died recently. She was collecting leaves and nuts from plants near by when a miniscule Radscorpion stung her, the legionnaires with her didn't bother to treat the wound, feeling it wasn't worth using their limited stalk on her. She died out there in the wastes.

I had awoken to a commotion out side, I could hear troops marching outside. I got out of bed and put my naked feet on the wooden floor and quickly dressed. I noted Lorraine was not inside, which is highly unusual. I instructed the kids to stay in bed while I went to investigate. However, before I could cross the room an infant started to cry. I scooped the new born up and comforted him, seemed that he just wanted to be held. The baby belonged to one of our newer slaves and now it was our job to raise him without ever knowing his mother and with the ideals of the Legion baked in to his head.

I opened the door and stood on the step. The recruits stood in a line in front of our house and down the dirt path. Luckily, the step to our house was raised so I could see over the heads of the tall men, I only being five feet five inches tall. I stood on my toes too look down the path trying to see what the commotion was about.

Then I saw why there was such a commotion. He walked tall and noble, even if you didn't know who he was you would know he was important. His hair was silver and short, his eyes narrowed and quick. He was intimidating even to me who was no where near him and behind a wall of the Legion's recruits. I have never seen him before but I knew who he was. "Caesar" I murmured under my breath.

As if he heard me, he looked up and met my gaze. I blushed furiously and looked down. I should be inside, I shouldn't be out here. I've ruined this ceremony and they'll have me to be a slave. I went to turn back inside when I heard something that made my blood turn to ice.

"You girl." He didn't raise his voice but it carried. A low smooth rumble, commanding and terrifying. I turned slowly, looking up but not meeting his gaze. He was closer then I had thought. He troops parted as he and his best men came up to the step. I stood over them but felt so insignificant. "Who are you?"

"Domitia, my lord." I surprised myself by actually speaking. I though for sure I would be sick. Caesar looked up at me and I held the baby closer to me.

"Domitia" He seemed to mull the name over in his mind, "Is that yours?" He asked referring to the softly cooing babe.

"No , my lord. I merely care for the children here with Lorrain." I could feel my knees trembling.

"Why have I not seen you around camp. Surely, something as beautiful as yourself I would have noticed" his voice reminded me of a nighstalker, the reptilian dog-like like animal, smooth and sleek, quiet and yet deadly.

"I stay here, I don't go wandering around the camp. The children need me." I was going to collapse. Why? Why is he bothering talking to me? I'm sure he more important business then to talk to some naïve teenager.

"Shame, you'd be a welcome change of scenery. How old are you, child?" His voice, his voice commanded answers without even trying.

"Nearly sixteen, my lord. Next week shall be my birthday." I wanted the baby to cry or one of the boys to poke their head out of the door just so I would have an excuse to leave. Caesar chuckled, I have never heard anything more terrifying in my life.

"Next week. I'll have to remember to get you a gift." I felt heat rush through my face, my head pounded and was so relieved when he took one last look at me from head to toe and then turned his back and continued down the path.

I managed to get back inside, put the infant in his crib before collapsing to the ground. The kids that were awake surrounded me all asking me questions. "What's going on?" "Who was that?" "Are you okay?". I told them it was Caesar, they all gasped and where disappointed they didn't get to greet him. I am so thankful that they didn't.

Shortly afterward, when I heard the usual hustle and bustle resume in the streets, Lorraine came through the door looking horror struck. "Domitia, what have you done?" She gasped, she grabbed me by the shoulder and looked me directly in the eye.

"Nothing. I merely went out to see what the commotion was. I made sure that the children stayed inside." I knew I had done something wrong. I knew I shouldn't of left the house.

"He wishes to speak to me about you. What did you say to him?" Her dark eyes were wide.

"Nothing! I just answered the questions he asked me. I wasn't even planning on staying outside as long as I did but he called me." Lorraine let go of me and slipped into a chair. She let out a sigh, I didn't quiet understand her fear. I honestly felt as though I had done nothing wrong. I thought back on the conversation. I couldn't think of anything that I had said that could deserve punishment from Caesar, but I was a child, what did I know?

"I am meeting him tonight, he wishes to discuss your fate here. You must of said something to offend him." The woman looked so worried, the age showed in her face. She got up and paced the floor.

"I said nothing." I tried to defend myself, but if Caesar wanted me a slave, then I would be a slave, or dead, worse yet, I would be up on those beams, crucified and set out as a warning to all other who dare oppose this man.

All day I could barely focus on my chores, and while preparing the kids dinner I slipped and cut my hand pretty bad. I hissed in pain, Lorraine sighed (she had been watching me all day, not saying a word, just watching) and grabbed me a piece of cloth and wrapped it around my hand. I looked up at her, "sorry." I murmured sheepishly. She just shook her head at me.

Time ticked closer to the when Lorraine was to meet Caesar, neither of us ate dinner. The kids where all excited, chattering about the adventures the sun lit hours had brought them. The boys talked about meeting Caesar when they were at their combat lessons, how he had talked them up and made them even more excited to one day be in his army. Caesar didn't often visit our settlement but he was on the move to a place they called 'The Fort' for they were to attempt to take Hoover Dam again from the New California Republic. He would stay here and have his men rest and make the final trek up the river to the fort. I smiled and feigned interest in the boys stories but I hardly heard them. My food remained untouched and I looked down the table to the grim faced woman across from me.

After dinner had been cleaned up and the kids where settling down for the evening, Lorraine grabbed a shall and threw it around her shoulders in preparation to head to Caesar's quarters. I stood as well assuming I was going with her.

"You stay and watch the children." She said coldly.

"I want to come. I want to hear my fate first hand." I protested.

"No. Stay." At these words I sat back down and felt myself scowl at the woman. I wasn't one to disobey or oppose direct orders but it seemed to me that I should be dealt my fate directly. I watched as she left, it was everything in me not to follow her but I simply didn't have the courage to violate an order. I chose to sit by the door and send the kids to bed early.

It felt like decades until Lorraine had come back, my eyes had become heavy waiting for her but I stayed in my chair facing the door. Finally, she silently entered the house, I could barely make out her face due to the dim lighting but I could tell it was as grave as ever. Bad news, I knew it. Though I still couldn't figure out what I had done. I had replayed the scene over a thousand times in my mind.

Lorraine turned from me as I stood, hanging the old tattered shall on a coat hook by the door. She didn't turn back when it was secured. I knew she could feel my eyes on her, I was mentally trying to pierce her skull and see what she had seen, hear what she had heard.

"What's to happen to me?" I whispered. I felt my whole body tense up, I felt as I was going to be sick. Why wouldn't she look at me? I need an answer but she kept looking away, distracting herself with a dirty dish or a misplaced article of clothing. "please, tell me." I went right behind her and touched her elbow, hoping that physical contact would bring her back to reality.

"Do not worry, child. You had done nothing wrong." I would have smiled and laugh if not for her tone. She finally looked at me, square in the eye, "Caesar wishes to take you as his wife."

I lay in bed, a thousand thoughts swirled in my mind, sleep was near impossible. His wife? Why? He doesn't know me! Why would he do such an absurd thing? His wife. I was just a mousey girl with too big eyes, an overly large mouth and skinny meek features. What man would want that? Caesar, apparently. Maybe it's a trick, maybe they where going to kill me and this was just code. No, no, Lorraine would tell me. She doesn't believe in disguising things for the personal feelings of a person, even children. Things are what they are and that's it. But it was too unbelievable.

I am to be married on my sixteenth birthday. Sweet sixteen and never been kissed, well now I would be a wife. I don't think any girl my age would want that. I was going to be a wife, in six days. Unbelievable. Impossible. And not just anyone's wife, I would be Caesar's wife. The man who entire armies under his control, a man over three times my own age, a man who people wanted to kill, a man people feared, a man I didn't know. This man was to be my husband.

I had no choice but to accept it. What would I say to him? What do you say to some one like that? This was to be my life, now. Fussing and complaining would only get me killed. Maybe if I was lucky he'll die or be assassinated and I'll be free. True I will have the stigma of being Caesar's widow but if a man loves me, that shouldn't matter. Perhaps I'll just be handed down to the person next in line. There's no telling what the future has for me. I can guarantee that what ever the case, it would not be an easy one.


	2. Chapter 2

Thanks for the reviews! They're all greatly appreciated and helpful. Yes I do have grammar and spelling issues. That much is obvious. I shouldn't write when it's almost 2 in the morning. I'm blaming that for any grievous errors.

I hope you enjoy this part!

* * *

There was a loud knocking on the door that awoke me the next morning. I had not slept well, bizarre dreams haunted my night. I was a baby, a nightstalker with Caesar's voice calling for me to my left and my mother with her arms stretched open smiling. I knew the dream was brought on by my unknowing about what was to happen. I would have laughed at the obvious symbolism if I wasn't so nervous. The person knocked again, louder. I jumped to answer the door but Lorraine had beat me to it.

"Caesar wishes to see the girl." a voice demanded. I couldn't see the legionnairie's face from where I was sitting.

"If he wishes to see her, tell him that I will be accompanying her." Lorraine replied, standing tall looking as intimidating as Caesar himself. There was an uncomfortable silence and I knew the man was fidgeting at her answer.

"Very well. I shall inform him."

"We'll be there in one hour." at that I heard the heavy footsteps down the step and off to report back to our leader. Lorraine closed the door quickly and looked at me, "Bath." I had hardly time to respond when she started pushing me towards our bathroom in the house. "I'll get you something to wear, you just clean yourself up."

It seemed unnecessary. I was a fairly neat person and had bathed the morning before and tried to every other day but I wasn't about to argue. I closed the door and locked it behind me and turned the taps, releasing warm water. I took a moment to observe myself in the mirror, my eyes where a little tired looking from not getting a restful nights sleep and my hair was wavy and free. I pulled it back to see how I would look and let it fall again. Why was I bothering? I had already captured the interest of the man, why change what I was doing? I pulled my hair back again. It seemed practical to do this, keeping the blond waves out of my face while I worked. I'll try it sometime, but not now.

I slipped out of my night clothes and into the warm bath. I watched as the running water slowly filled the rest of the way, glancing at my body as well. I am not the kind of person who is comfortable being naked, I've grown to hide my body and keep it private. I did however like to look at the scar the Legion had given me. A red bull, burnt into my left hip bone. I touched it under the water, feeling the raised skin that never healed over. I remember the searing pain when I had received this mark, the torture of it and the tears that ran down my face. I was the Legion's property. Caesar's property.

There was a knock at the bathroom door just as I stepped out of the tub. I grabbed the towel and wrapped it around my body.

"Who is it?" I called.

"Lorraine. You finished?" I recognised her voice from behind the door, knowing that it wasn't some of the older boys trying to sneak a peek at me.

"Yes." I replied shivering and pulling the scratchy material of the towel closer to myself and wrapped it a little tighter.

"I've got your clothes, let me in." Without hesitation I unlocked the door, stepping behind it so no one would see me. "You need to look presentable and appealing but not dress like a common whore you'd find on the wastes. Here get dressed." She handed me a dark blue dress and turned to face the wall to save me the embarrassment of dressing in front of her.

I looked at the dress, a lovely deep blue colour, softer then any other clothes I own. I looked at the back of Lorraine's head, had she made this for me? I hadn't seen her work on anything like this, though she did have her own private room and could of work on it in secret.

I got dressed and assessed myself in the mirror. The dress was wonderful, modest and mature. It complemented my figure without giving it away. I felt so grown up, like the women in my old town. Wearing lovely pre-war dresses, though mine looked nothing like those. It had a high neck line but had no sleeves, it came all the way down to the ground. Lorraine had also made a braided yellow belt which she tied underneath my bust. I felt so feminine and mature in the dress, it had completely pushed Caesar out of my mind.

Lorraine circled me several times before decided that I wasn't ready to meet Caesar yet. She left to her room and came back with a scrap of fabric, the same colour as the belt she had made that was sitting around my waist. She tied it into my hair as a head band. I peered back in the mirror. My eyes seemed laughably large now. I looked back and frowned.

As if she could read my thoughts she said, "Trust me." I sighed and nodded. We left the bathroom and headed out the door, the girls followed us and waved us off, the boys had already left for the day.

I felt my heart in my throat as we walked down to Caesar's makeshift tent, the walk seemed so much further then usual. Lorraine's arm was firmly wrapped around mine and for that I was glad. I don't think I could of walked all that way on my own. I felt eyes on me the entire time. I was not used to this attention. All the confidence and femininity I had felt when I first adorned this dress was gone.

We entered the tent when the guards snapped to attention. "Caesar has requested our presence" Lorraine said confidently. I could never understand where she got this bravery from. I was certain that if she had been male, she would have been one of Caesar's best commanders.

They showed us through another canvas door to reveal several more terrifying guards (much more then the ones that I was used to around our camp) and Caesar hunched over a large map of the Mojave wasteland.

"Sir, the women you have requested are here." the soldier said. Caesar stood up straight and turned towards us. He was just as intimidating as the other day, still looking as cunning and sharp. A grin crept across his face as looked at me. I turned my head down looking at the ground, unable to meet those eyes.

"I trust you have told the girl my proposition?" He drawled. Proposition? Like there was a choice with this man. Caesar's propositions were the same as his demands.

"I have." I glanced up at Lorraine, her eyes where unwavering, her neck strained but she stood tall and courageous.

"And?" I could still feel his eyes on me.

"She has accepted." If I had been more bold, or perhaps more idiotic, I would have challenged this statement. I had never agreed. This was just a fate being pushed on me, much like my enslavement here.

"Excellent, that's what I like to hear. Now, let me see my bride." Lorraine released my arm. I looked up slightly, feeling my stomach churn. I couldn't move even if my life depended on it. I felt his index finger and thumb touch my chin and pull my face up to meet his. I finally made eye contact with my soon to be husband.

His grin spread like wild fire across his face. I kept looking into his eyes now, unable to look away. They where so dark. So opposite of my own. His full of malice, knowledge, experience, mine own full of naivety, uncertainty and fear.

"You shall be the jewel of my victories, Domitia." He chuckled. "Lovely name that. You have any idea why you were named that or what it means?"

"No, my lord. I don't." I had never thought of a name having meaning. Names where just names, I just assumed that my parents liked the sound of it.

"I shall tell you one day." He let go of my chin and continued to gaze at me. "Isn't she a work of art, men?" He called to his troops. Though his voice never came over a regular speaking tone, he was always heard.

The men nodded and agree, some chuckled. I felt my face burn and turn my head back down. Was I always going to be on display like this. I wish I could hold my head high like Lorraine did. I was I was as courageous as her. I don't know what I'm going to do without her. I needed her strength.

"Now, five days from now, you will be my wife. You shall accompany me to the Fort. I'm sure you'll be a morale boost to my men, don't worry, my pet. You will not be paraded like that immoral scum on the Strip. You will be idolized and viewed as a goddess." He brushed a stray lock of hair behind my ear, his rough hand grazing my skin causing it to burn. "My Venus." His mouth was so close to my ear, shivers ran up and down my spin involuntarily. I have never had a man so close to me before.

I had no clue what he meant by '_my Venus'_, no frame of reference. I assume that it's complimentary. Maybe, if I gain some more courage, I will ask him what he meant by this. Now isn't the time though. Now, I'll just look at him and do my best to give him a kind smile.

We left shortly after. Lorraine and Caesar discussed the wedding. I should rephrase that, Caesar told Lorraine what would be happening on my sixteenth birthday. It boiled down to me getting up at the crack of dawn, then the ceremony and we're off to the fort after lunch. I also felt that Lorraine had insisted on him waiting until my birthday before taking me away. It amazed me that she was able to negotiate with this man. I watched her the entire time as they conversed. She stood her ground and gave the appearance to being an equal in our chauvinistic faction.

We went home and life continued on as usual. She may of even worked me harder then before just to try and help me keep my mind off of what was to come. I appreciated the busy work, even if it was tedious and unnecessary. Life just seemed easier if I was working on something and didn't let my mind wander.

My '_engagement' _was kept a secret, though of course that meant that the entire legion knew. Except for the kids, they didn't pick up on the subtle hints or pay attention to the conversation their elders were having. I tried to stay inside as much as possible. I didn't need to hear those whispers. I knew my fate, I didn't need it to be retold to me.

Now only three days left until my wedding. I day I should be looking forward too. A day any girl should dream of. I, on the other hand, am trying to slow down time. Trying to take in all the sights around me, remember the children and the people who were kind to me. Most of all I watched my brother. His handsome little face that I associated with my father. Thinking about leaving him nearly brought tears to my eyes. I still hadn't told him I was leaving. I wondered if he'd even care.

Just as all the children were crawling into their beds I decided it was time to tell him.

"Ardel, c'mere a second." I said sitting on his bed. He jumped in with such energy and new that he would lie in bed for hours trying to force sleep on himself.

"What's the matter?" He asked as he wormed his way under his sheets. I smiled at him and stroked his hair.

"I'm leaving in soon. Not tomorrow, but the next day." I said quietly.

"Where you going?" His big innocent eyes looked up at me. I bit my lip and tried not to cry.

"I'm leaving with Caesar. I'm going to the Fort." I continued to stroke his curly hair.

"When are you coming back?"

"I don't know. Not for a long time." I watched his face as he registered this information.

"I'm going to come too." I laughed softly at his statement, harder now to fight back the tears.

"Sorry, I don't think that's going to happen. Caesar is only bringing his best to the Fort, you know that." I twirled my finger around one of his rogue curls.

"But then why is he bringing you? You're a girl." I didn't think he'd ask this. I tried to think of a lie but none came to me. The truth was probably the best route to take. In times like this, I always think of what my mother would want me to do and she always taught me that the truth (though my be a harder option) is always the best route to take.

"You have to promise not to tell anyone just yet, okay?" I brought my face close to his and my voice to a barely audible whisper. "I'm going to marry Caesar. He asked me to be his wife and I've agreed. As his wife, I have to go with him." His face changed, fear crept along it like the night creeps along the Mojave Wasteland.

"The Fort isn't safe for girls. I need to protect you." Tears welled in my eyes. I wanted him with me too but I knew there was no way I could ever get him there.

"I'm sorry but I have to. I have no choice. You have to promise me you'll stay here, listen to Lorraine and be safe. Be strong and safe, okay? Can you do that for me?" I had his face in my hands and forced him to look at me, to hear the sincerity in my voice. He nodded but tears collected in his eyes.

"'Tia, sing the song momma used to sing to me when I was a baby." I let a single tear escape as I held my baby brother for the last time in my arms and softly sang him our mother's lullaby.


	3. Chapter 3

_I've never had this much motivation to write before. I'm finding it surprisingly easy, which is unusual for me. I'm not much of a writer._

_PS the Latin may be wrong, I'm not an expert, I just kind of pieced it together with info I found online. So please excuse any mistakes in that means._

_And yes, Calpurnia was Julius Caesar's third wife's name and yes, she too was a 16 year old virgin (please don't throw a fit about Domitia being under 18 because Fallout is a different world then the one we live in now, please cut the girl some slack). Also, Caesar claims to be the son of the Roman god Mars. Mars if you don't already know is the Roman god of war (and many other things) and Venus the goddess of love (she too was associated with other things). That's why he keeps referring to her as Venus (just in case you didn't get the reference). _

_The reviews I have been getting have been a huge motivation. I know my grammar sucks and typos do often escape me (I am ever so thankful for spell check. It has made my life so much more coherent.) Keep 'em coming! Everyone has been so positive and constructive, that's what I like to see!_

_Big shout outs to **chankljp**! Your reviews have been very motivating and helpful. It made me think a little more about Domitia and Caesar's relationship._

_And I pray I didn't make Caesar too out of character. Forgive me if I have._

* * *

The night before my wedding I could hardly sleep. The whole day had been a blur, I was only aware of the constant presence of my brother around me the entire day. People where talking around me but it was like they were speaking another language. Lorraine had to practically scream at me when she needed my help. It was like walking through a thick fog.

I went to bed that night exhausted but sleepless. I hadn't eaten much of anything during the day and yet still my stomach did not demand for food like it usually would have. I stared upwards towards the ceiling, even though I could not see it, I knew it was there. I stayed awake wondering how my life was going to be over at the Fort. I would have no one, only Caesar, whom I didn't know at all. I will miss the boys telling me about their adventures of the day, and the little girls trailing behind me learning how to cook and make clothing, idolizing me. They shouldn't though. I wish I could set the girls free. The Legion says that they'll just turn into prostitutes out there but I knew that that couldn't be true. There had to be more professions for women out there rather then whore or breeder.

I did finally manage to doze off but it felt like almost immediately I was being shaken awake by Lorraine. I groaned, just ten more minutes of this _freedom_, ten more minutes of not being Caesar's wife.

"Up now, you know how hard I had to fight to get Caesar to wait six days to marry you? He won't stand a second longer then he has too." I heard Lorraine hiss at me. I knew she had fought for me. I quickly tried to imagine her negotiating with our leader but I couldn't. It seemed so impossible.

I slid my feet off my bed and onto the cold wooden floor and felt my arm being pulled up to get me to stand. I obeyed, and was instantly dragged off into Lorraine's private chambers. She handed me another dress, I took it in my hands feeling the soft fabric.

"Put that on." She said as she busied herself in the other corner of the room. Again, I obliged her and quickly put on my new dress. It was very similar to the old one, only differences being that this one was an off white colour and had a slit in the skirt that ran up to my mid thigh. I only had noticed the slit when I had moved, it didn't reveal it's self unless the fabric was jostled. I took a moment to admire the craftsmanship.

Lorraine turned back to me and wrapped the same golden braided belt around my waist like she had done with my blue dress. She stepped back and looked at me. I could see in her eyes that she wanted to cry, I did too. I felt like I had been like a daughter to her and she my mother. She had never said it to me but I could tell in her eyes at this moment that she felt the same. She broke the tension by pulling back my hair and braiding it in a loose braid and placing another head band in my hair.

"We need to go, now." She said after a prolonged silence, keeping her usual unwavering voice.

"What about my things?" I asked, I had never been told to pack and in my haze I didn't think of it myself.

"I have prepared everything you will need. I have it here, don't worry. I always take care of my own." She touched me on the shoulder and bent to pick up a large duffle bag. I knew she had put everything I could need in there and probably a bit more. She was always thinking three steps ahead.

We left her room, all the children where still sound asleep. I quickly tip toed over to my brother and kissed him on the forehead and took one last look at his precious face. I forced myself back to the door and stepped out into the cool morning air.

I shivered violently when I was fully outdoors, and almost immediately, Lorraine wrapped around a red shall around my shoulders. I noticed a small golden bull like the one that was burned into my hip embroidered on a corner. I welcomed the warmth it had provided me.

We walked briskly to Caesar's tent, taking note of the beautiful setting sun, burning a fiery red against the purple morning sky. What a perfect day for it to burn with the same crimson that the Legion wore.

I held my breath as we finally approached the tent. The last moments of my old life where over. For the second time in my young life I will be taken away from familiarity and placed in a new, somewhat terrifying, setting. The guards at the tent door nodded and held open the canvas.

The inside of the tent had changed a surprising amount from only a few days ago. There where only two other soldiers in the tent, all of the tables, maps and books have been removed. Across the room stood Caesar in his finest armour, red like the sun outside, silver metal plates over the crimson fabric, and a cape black as night trailed behind him. At least he dressed for this event, even if there was next to no one who would be witnessing it.

When he saw me enter the room that grin snuck back across his face. If he did not terrify me so very badly, I would of found him handsome in the moment. He looked strong and certain. I am always impressed by courage, maybe it was more envy because I lacked so much.

There was a small cough and I noticed another man standing behind Caesar. Tall and dressed in a crimson robe with the same golden bull emblazoned on it as my shall. Caesar outstretched his hand to me, I felt Lorraine nudge the small of my back and I approached him and placed my small hand in his large calloused one.

I didn't know what to expect for the ceremony, I had never been to a Legion wedding but I figured their would be more English. The robed man spoke in a tongue I couldn't understand, reading straight from a book. I had a small feeling that he didn't know what he was really reading either.

In the end he asked me if I understood that taking this man as my husband that I would follow and honour him for all time. I looked at my husband, and more confidently then I could of imagined, replied yes. There was no sense in not obliging. My life would just be easier if I agreed to be a faithful companion then struggling against his wishes and making my life torture. When I had agreed, I saw a flicker of triumph, yes that was the best word to use, in his eyes.

The man then asked Caesar if he would uphold the principals and ideals of the Legion. I could of laughed at this, Caesar made the Legion, he is the Legion, of course he would uphold the principals and ideals, they were all his. I think he saw the tiny little grin I gave at this statement and he returned it, replying "Of course" to the question.

The ceremony was finished off with the man stating that in the eyes of the Legion we were to be seen as one. A silver ring with the Legion's iconic bull engraved in it was placed on my left ring finger, fitting perfectly, which surprised me. I have very slender, almost skeletal hands, how they managed to guess how big to make my ring was beyond me. Maybe it was fate.

Finally, it was over but not before we sealed the deal with a kiss. Probably the part I was most nervous about. I had never been kissed as a hopeful lover before. I had only received affectionate loving kisses from my mother and father and the few I stole from my little brother but never like this. Caesar hand firmly cupped his hand around the back of my left ear and the other hand around my waist. In my surprise, my hands lay against the cool steel of his armour. He pressed his thin lips against my own. I couldn't tell you how long it lasted. It felt long but in reality it was probably a few short seconds.

When he had let go, an out burst of "AVE! TRUE TO CAESAR!" from more of his men. More then I had remembered when I had entered the tent. They had probably come during the ceremony. I had been so fixed on trying to understand the priest that I didn't notice my surroundings.

"Now we head to the Fort, where we shall take Hoover Dam for our own." Caesar said spurring his men on, wrapping a strong arm around my waist pulling me close. The legionaries whooped and cheered. I took a moment and glanced at Lorraine. Her face as stony as ever. As we left I touched her on the arm and gave her a look to try to tell her 'I'll be okay.' The one she gave back made me think that she understood and silently said 'I know you will.'

We left to the docks, my arm securely tucked into Caesar's. I felt so small standing next to him. I felt like he should of picked a more stoic and elegant bride. Someone like Lorraine. I could of seen her being Caesar's wife for years and years, being just as strong and just as impassive as the man himself.

Continued exclamations of joy and felicitations sounded all the way down until we finally boarded our ship. A long wooden boat that hardly seemed worth of Caesar and his new bride. Several slaves sat on the edges holding oars in their hands and chained to the floor so they couldn't jump over board.

My husband stepped into the boat first then extended his hand to me, I took it, lifted the hem of my dress as to not trip over it and stepped in. It was shaky and an unusual sensation. I had never been in a boat before and the uneasiness of it made uncomfortable. As if sensing this, Caesar held firmer onto my hand and place his other on the small of my back guiding me gingerly to the back of the boat were there was a cushioned seat for us.

"First time on a boat?" he asked as we sat.

"Yes, my lord." I replied timidly and watched as they hauled my bag onto another boat full of cargo.

"You'll be fine. Just relax, it is a long ride to the Fort and there's no sense in focusing on your unsettledness." I was surprised by his reassuring words.

"Thank you, I will try. I best have something to focus on or else my mind will wander and probably fall back onto it." I replied truthfully. I knew that if I was to spend this ride in silence, I would surely be sick. I already felt my stomach gently slosh side to side.

"Don't fret, that's why I am here. I can surely provide you with enough distraction to keep you mind off things." The last of the cargo had been loaded and Caesar's soldiers climbed into the boats. One asked his permission to head out to which he replied with a simple nod of his head.

The boat lurched as the boat was kicked off the dock and I had lurched with it. Caesar quickly grabbed my arm and chuckled. I felt my face flush, I was looking like a fool in front of him. I looked up at him.

"I'm sorry, my lord. It seems like today is just a day full of new things for me and I don't wish to appear foolish in front of you and your men." I figured I'd be honest. I was going to try my best and hoped that was good enough for him.

"Today is full of new exploits for you my dear, but there is no need to worry. We can only attain knowledge by experience and practise." It shocked me how reassuring he was. I had expected, well, I didn't know what to expect but it wasn't this kindness or understanding. I had half expected him to sit and discuss war tactics with his crew but there was only four of his men on our boat and the slaves rowing. The rest were in the boats around us carrying heavy loads of supplies for the Fort.

The boat ride had passed more pleasantly then I could of anticipated. Caesar conversed with me almost the entire time. He asked me about what I did with Lorraine and I told him all about the children. He was especially interested in how the young boys took to being trained, and I regaled him with their tales of combat training, which seemed to please him.

I was surprised to find that he wasn't what I had envisioned him to be. I had thought that he going to be a harsh and unfeeling being but he had shown me that, while still strong and merciless, he treated his soldiers well and with respect. Though he was still undoubtedly strict with them, there was no questioning he valued their loyalty above anything else. Especially this select group he had with him accompanying us to the Fort.

In all there was probably thirty of them, all skilled in certain ways. Caesar called them the Frumentarii and he had hand picked everyone of them. He had decided that they would be the best people to bring with him to make the voyage down to the Fort. They had come all the way from Arizona, where the Legion was highly prominent.

The ride was a long one, that was for sure. I new we had left well before noon but we didn't arrive at the gates of the Fort until the sun had soundly set. I was glad to finally set foot on land. Finally feeling secure again and being able to stretch my legs once more. We had stopped twice along the way to stretch our legs and eat but it was only for an hour or so.

When we had arrived our greeting resembled the one I had accidentally stumbled upon the day I had met Caesar, his troops all lined up in the street at attention, looking tense. The officer that had been in acting command of the Fort had greeted us at the dock. He looked me over curiously, not asking a single question but instead bombarded his leader with news on how well the troops were doing and new developments in Hoover Dam and the NCR.

I didn't concern myself with this man's continuous report. I instead was taking in my surroundings. The Fort was a large barricaded settlement on top of a rocky hill. The incline to a second set of gates was steep, I kept a firm grip on Caesar's arm as I struggled up the hill. His strides where longer and so much more confident then mine own. We passed through the second set of gates. Behind them there where tents crammed all the way around the walls and in the center raised above the rest was another.

We were lead straight towards it. It was obvious that it would be Caesars. We walked inside it. It was made up of two rooms, a large open room with a ridiculous throne at the end of it and directly behind that, there was a bedroom. The large room, on the left and right side, extended outwards and had tables and bookshelves, one side could be made into a dinning room and the other could be used as a war room. Though there were no doors to close it off.

"This is excellent. I think we can set up tomorrow though. Get some rest, I have much I wish to discuss in the morning, but now I want some sorely needed time alone with my new wife." Caesar stated. His men nodded and bowed and backed quickly out of the tent. "I realise that this isn't the palace you deserve but if you are patient with me we will surely have Hoover Dam and shortly afterwards, the Strip." I looked at him, '_palace I deserved'_? I didn't deserve a palace. I was just a dumb, naïve girl that wasn't smart enough to talk back or strong enough to run.

"This is more then I deserve, my Lord." I said looking around. The tent was far more sturdy then the ones this one overlooked. This was more like a house made of canvas, much like the one he had back at home. Well, that wasn't home anymore. This was and I had to get used to it.

I felt him watching me as I walked around the huge tent examining the books they had left for us. I picked up an old prewar book and skimmed through the pages. It took me completely by surprise when I felt his lips on my neck, I gasped lightly. He continued to kiss up my neck and along my jaw.

He forcefully turned me to face him when he attacked my mouth. I still could hardly register his first move no matter this one. I didn't know what to do, I was not at all experienced in pleasing a man, I wasn't even experienced in kissing one. I decided to just take queues from him. I left like I was on the boat again, unsettled and nauseous. I didn't want to do this really, I didn't know how.

I felt his hands run up and down my body and then I realised I still had the book in my hand. I dropped it hastily and wrapped my arms around his neck as he continued to kiss me. His right hand found the slit in my skirt and I gasped again when his rough hand brushed my skin. I felt a low growl in his chest and he picked me up with minimal effort and carried me off to the bedroom.

I couldn't tell you what happened afterwards. All I know is that what ever preconceived notion I had about marriage and marital relations were completely wrong. It definitely hurt more then I expected and didn't seem as intimate as I was lead to believe. It was until after the act was done that there was what I would classify as an intimate moment.

"Would you like to know what you name means now?" He asked me as he looked across from me in our bed. I nodded, I had forgotten that he said he'd tell me. That felt like a century ago, when I was a child. Though now it didn't seem like that big a deal to know what my name meant. That innocence was gone and there where bigger things to learn in this world. "Domitia comes from an ancient language called Latin. You heard it spoken during our wedding ceremony. Your name means 'to tame'."

I though about it for a moment. It seemed rather appropriate, though I was never a wild person, I was always there for a person to tame and mould into their own image. To take over my old life and push a new one onto me.

"Though, I've tamed you know. I feel like you should have a different name, a new one for you new life as my wife." he continued. The thought intrigued me. A different name?

"What will you call me?" I asked genuinely curious.

"I have come across the name in reading, and I think it will suit you." he said as he reached out and stroked my arm. "Calpurnia. How do that sound?" I quickly mulled it over in my head. I already knew I was going to agree to it no matter what but I actually quiet liked the name. I smiled at him.

"I like it." he grinned and rolled over reaching to his discarded clothing.

"Then I can give you this." he handed me a small leather pouch, I took it and sat up, careful making sure that the sheet covered my nakedness. I opened the satchel and poured out a necklace with a golden pendant, which I recognised to be a piece of the Legion's currency. A Legion Aureus, a gold coin with Caesar's strong profile on one side and the Bull on the other. I looked again, where the bull should have been it was only engraved saying '_Calpurnia, Mei Bellus Venus.' _


	4. Chapter 4

_Just to let you know that these events are taking place around two years before the Courier shows up and runs amuck. That's why Cottonwood Cove would be more like a Legion settlement until Caesar moves his troops in there and why they have such limited territory in the Mojave. A lot can change in two years._

_Thanks again for the reviews and follows and stuff, they're a huge motivation. I can't thank you enough._

* * *

I awoke early the next morning to the sound groans of our shifting bed and the rustle of Caesar getting dressed. I pretended to still be sleeping but I just watched him. He kept his back to me the entire time he dressed. I noticed several scars varying in length, colour and texture. I watched how every well defined back muscle moved as he dressed himself. One would think that I would have noticed his body more then night before, given the circumstances, but it was dark and I had kept my eyes shut the entire time.

When he had finished dressing he sat back on the edge of the bed again, propping an elbow on his knee and stooping over to rub his head. He grumbled softly to himself. He didn't sound content. Had I not satisfied him? Had I done something wrong? I shut my eyes quickly as he turned to look at me. He sat for what seemed to be a long while until finally getting back to his feet and leaving our room.

I sat up and yawned, outstretching my arms as far as I possibly could. I twisted to my left until I heard a soft pop issue from my back and then turned to the right causing the same effect. I wrapped the sheet around my naked body while I searched for my bag. Luckily, it was lying right by the door so I quietly crept over to get it. I already heard the distinctive rumble of my husbands voice discussing tactics with his men.

I tried as quietly as possible to move my bag and find an outfit to wear befitting Caesar's new wife. I smiled at myself, I could be a new person. I wasn't Domitia, the timid girl from Cottonwood Cove, I was Calpurnia, Caesar's new wife, though probably still timid, I don't know yet. I was surprised at the amount of new clothing that met my eye when I silently pulled open the zipper. All beautiful dresses and there was several yards of different fabrics so I could make my own.

I settled on a deep green dress that wrapped around me with a deep v neckline and it allowed the trinket Caesar had gave me to hang proudly around my neck. I also noticed how it accented my waist. Had Lorraine made all these in such a short time? Maybe she had been fashioning them for a while anticipating my eventual marriage to a soldier. I liked how having my hair out of my face felt, so I decided to braid it tightly all the way down my head. I was used to putting the little girls hair back for them but found this style of braid was easier to do to others then yourself.

I checked myself in the tiny hand held mirror that was in my bag. The room did not have one which struck me as odd. Perhaps, if I could sum up the courage, I will ask my new husband for one. That wasn't a ridiculous demand was it? True I now felt slightly less nervous around him but I don't think I was up to asking for things. I would ask for one, Calpurnia will. She has the strength too.

When I felt like I was appropriate enough to be seen at Caesar's side I opened the door into the main room. The ridiculous throne had blocked me from view initially but I soon poked my head around it to see what was going on.

Caesar stood at the side of one of the long tables with a map splayed in front of him. I noticed a couple of the guards that had come with us where around him and several new legionaries. The officer that had led us up to our tent last night was also there standing to Caesar's left, pointing at the map and uttering things to him. To Caesar's right stood a younger man wearing a dogs head as his own helm. He looked to be the youngest among the group and I was curious what he had done to win my husbands favour.

He noticed me first and gave a small cough, when Caesar looked at him, the young man looked at me. Caesar followed his gaze and met my eyes and grinned. I have noticed that the man never out and out smiled. He always adored this sort of wolfish, prideful grin upon his lips. I was not used to it, I was used to the genuine toothy smiles of the kids back up the river.

"You're up." He said obviously.

"I am, I heard you leave, I figured it was best to get up." I replied. I did not like how the entire group of men had turned to look at me. I did not like their eyes on me, I grasped the throne and tried to appear more confident then I was feeling.

"I apologize if I had woken you, you may go back to bed if you wish." I looked at him. He was not putting on a different persona for his men, he was not afraid to show kindness to me in front of them. I smiled at this.

"No, my lord. I am not tired. This is far later then I am used to sleeping back at Cottonwood Cove." I still clung and disguised most of myself behind the throne. He let out his low chuckle.

"Then we shall eat. Bring my bride the finest breakfast Fortification Hill has to offer." He said as he walked round the table and taking my hand. He lead me across the room and sat me down on a chair and then took a seat beside me on my right. A few of the men, who had been watching the door of the tent had run out to get us our meal. The rest that had been in on the meeting sat around us. The man with the dog helm again reclaimed his seat on Caesar's right.

My husband had sat at the end of the table causing me to be sitting directly across from this young man. He had a handsome face but it was strong and ridged, reminding me of his leader that sat next to him. He stared unrelentlessly at me, I don't know why, but I tried to distract myself from his gaze. I toyed nervously with my necklace feeling the raised profile on one said and the engraved letters on the other. I noticed beside me the man who had helped us the other day. He did not seem pleased that I had pushed him down a seat from Caesar and even less so when he focused more attention on me then anyone else throughout the meal.

The breakfast had been delicious and had been served to us by the lowest ranking legionaries at the Fort. It was hardy and filling and made you ready for a days work, even though I was sure there was no work for me to be done here. I also noted that even though during any other time of day Caesar could easily be distracted by talk of war and strategies, meal times he refused them. It was a time for him to not burden himself with such matters and just enjoy a meal.

Over the coarse of the meal I had learned that the man across from me was named Vulpes Inculta, and he was one of Caesar's most skillful Fumentarii, next in line to lead the group. Caesar introduced me to the table and quickly gave me the names of everyone seated at it. Though he didn't say much during the meal, when he did his words were well chosen and poignant. The more he talked the more he reminded me of Caesar. His voice was sleek and low, almost seductive but without a doubt terrifying. This man scared me, more then Caesar.

When the meal was done Caesar stood up and offered his hand to me, which I took. He looked down the table and said, "Gather the troops, they need to know I'm here. I will address them in ten minutes." The rest of the table got up and left in a rush except for Vulpes and Lucius (the man from last night).

"Are you going to tell them of this girl, my lord." Lucius asked giving me a bitter look.

"Yes and I will not tolerate that tone when you speak of my wife." Caesar scolded in his calm yet daunting tone.

"My lord, I think it is a wise idea to tell the troops of your wife. That way they'll have second thoughts about trying anything on her." Vulpes purred. His voice was a thousand times more terrifying to me then Caesar's. It caressed every consonant and vowel in such an eerie way that I never thought possible. He had the same habit of never raising his voice but always being heard. "It would be a shame if anything happened to her too. I will commend your choice with this one, my lord."

"I knew there was a reason you attained such a high rank at such a young age Vulpes. It's that silver tongue of yours." Caesar grinned. I thought I heard Lucius mumble '_kiss ass_' behind me but I couldn't be certain. I didn't understand Lucius's hostility towards Vulpes, he was the third most powerful man in the Legion, the second being the sadistic Lanius (of which I've heard ghastly rumours) and the first obviously being Caesar himself.

Vulpes chuckled at his leader's remark, "I assure you that it has everything to do with my skills in the battle field for why I find myself in your presence and not my ability to converse."

Caesar held out his arm to me and I tucked my hand into the crook of his elbow and he lead me outside into the already hot morning air. The other two men followed behind us and could almost feel the hostility radiating off of Lucius. I tried not to notice and stand tall beside my husband and appear more poised and less like a frightened child on his arm.

We rounded behind the tent and looked down upon a sea of tents and troops lined between them. There was a thunderous uproar when they set eyes on the man beside me. He held up his other free hand and instant silence befell the crowd. I felt the presence of either Vulpes or Lucius behind me but I did not check too look.

Caesar started his speech, I didn't really listen to it, I felt it didn't really concern me. I caught several key words like Hoover Dam, victory, NCR scum, new world order. I did notice when he mentioned my new name. I noticed how he seemed to like it better then my old one. He also mentioned something about a son. I guess he meant our son, that I was supposed to give him one. My thoughts instantly went to my brother and how he would be out training right now to be one of these faceless mercenaries. I clenched my teeth together and tried to think of something else. I couldn't let my sadness show, not now at least.

Finally the speech was done. I had hardly noticed, I was so focused on watching some ravens soaring in the distance and keeping my brother out of my mind. I was Calpurnia now, Caesar's wife, Calpurnia didn't have a brother. I tried to use this mentality as best I could, it would take some practise, though I don't think I'll ever be able to forget him or my parents for that matter.

The rest of the day had passed rather slowly. We had been showed around the camp, introduced to some notable legionaries and treated to another excellent supper. Afterwards, everyone had left our tent to relax for the evening. I had decided to examine the cloth Lorraine had packed for me in my bag and settle on how best to use it. Caesar had taken to pouring over status reports on the Fort since he had been away. I sat at the table and would often look up at him sitting across from me with a furrowed brow and papers scattered around him.

Periodically, he's shake his head or grunt in disapproval. I knew when he read an entire packet of papers and didn't say anything then all had gone well. One paper in particular had even brought a twitch of a smile to his face.

"I hope all is going well." I finally said after he had several sheets of paper with no reaction.

"Not as well as I'd hoped." He replied setting down the page in his hand and running a hand over his short hair. "We're having trouble moving through the Mojave. Our presence needs to be known. We need something more dramatic. We suffered major losses the first time we tried to take the Dam. If we wait a while longer and lay low we'll be able to double our forces then last time. It will require some patience from my men."

"They will have patience if you tell them so." I said playing to his sense of loyalty. He didn't look up at me but pawed over the papers.

"Perhaps." He said quietly. He picked up another paper, glanced over it and returned it to the pile and sighed. He sat rubbing his forehead for a moment until finally looking back at me. "Are you finding everything to your liking?" he inquired.

"Yes, my lord." I replied before really thinking about the question. He grunted and went back to his papers. Then it hit me, a mirror. I looked down at him and bit my lip. "actually," I said timidly, his dark eyes shot back up to mine. "if it's not to much of a hassle, my lord. I would like a mirror for our room. I only have a small hand one and wish for a larger one, so it will be easier to do my hair." As soon as I finished the sentence I regretted it. My face flushed and I knew I was as red as the soldiers armour.

"A mirror?" He muttered. I held my breath, it was stupid to ask for something so trivial. To my surprise he let out a bark of a laugh. "You are a simple one to please. I will get you a mirror and demand a dresser so you won't have to keep your belongings in that bag. How does that sound, my pet?" I was shocked.

"That sounds lovely, my lord. I cannot thank you enough." I smiled, a whole dresser to myself. I never had that before. I had kept all my things in a small foot locker when I had lived with Lorraine.

"You are my wife, Calpurnia. You deserve the best that my Legion has to offer. One day it will be this wasteland they call the Mojave desert." He said proudly. "Please do not hesitate to ask if you need anything."

"Thank you, my lord. You are too kind to me." I said blushing. He had stood up and walked over too me. He leaned over and kissed me fiercely on the mouth. I still was not used to this and I clutched the cloth in my hands as tight as I could. His kisses were as forceful and commanding as his voice was. I stood up and dropped the fabric to the floor and laid my hands upon his chest. Again, I didn't know how to react or how to proceed, I figured he knew what he wanted and he'd get it from me no matter what.

And he did. Right there at the table, not bothering with going to our chambers with privacy or even to remove all clothing. Things were just rearranged as if he was in a hurry. It still struck me as strange as how what should be such an intimate time between two people seemed empty and superficial. I couldn't understand why people would pay for this like they did on the Strip or why it held such an appeal.

It wasn't completely unpleasurable, now that my body had gotten a little more used to it but I just did not understand the allure. I'd much rather sit in complete silence watching Caesar work, then have him over top or behind me groaning in my ear. I felt more connection before in that silence then I did now.

Shortly after he had finished, Vulpes entered the tent asking if Caesar could come down and inspect something. I felt my face was all flushed and lightly perspiring and I knew he had a strong suspicion to what had been happening minutes before. It mortified me, the thought of someone catching us doing _that. _It seemed so undignified and not the way any of the troops should see me, ever. My face burned with embarrassment.

"You go to bed, Calpurnia. I will return shortly." He said to me and he brushed his lips against my cheek and turned to the door, leaving with Vulpes, who did not break his gaze at me the entire time.

I walked into the bedroom, I felt like I needed a bath. Though we did not have a private one, there was a bathhouse down for the troops. I would have to discuss it with Caesar on getting down there privately and making sure I have a guard so no prying eyes will steal a peek. I figured that it would be okay, he had said I could ask for anything. A bath and a mirror, I sure new how to make demands.

I stripped off my clothes and again glanced down at the scar on my hip bone. I touched it lightly and sighed, it sort of fascinated me the way the human body decided to heal itself. I pulled on my night dressed and folded my green one and left it on the ground to the left of my bag, mentally making a note that I wanted to wash it.

I crawled into bed and waited in silence until I head the footfalls of my husband coming though the tent. He walked over to his side of the bed and sat, pulling off his boots and stripping off his armour. I assumed he thought I was asleep because he didn't make more noise then necessary and didn't try to talk to me. Instead he lay down with his back to me and drifted off to sleep. I watched him and listened until his breathing got slower and steadier. The constant noise lulled me quickly into sleep.


	5. Chapter 5

_Well, this one took me a bit longer then I expected. I was baking up a storm before Christmas and was too tired to write anything, then it was Christmas and had zero time to even sit at my computer. Then I learned the hard way that 4 christmases is one too many. I was horrendously sick for four days, then let my brother use my computer when he was sick and now I have my computer back. _

_Sorry it is a shorter chapter but I hope to be writing more soon. I hope everyone had a happy new year!_

_Also, I HATED Antony's voice in Fallout New Vegas and I may of made him a little out of character here but deal with it and I'm going to admit, this isn't my best chapter. I hope things will pick up soon._

* * *

I found that the days moved slowly at the Fort, though I couldn't complain because that meant a longer time for Caesar to throw me onto the bed or push me against the wall and have his way with me. I liked his companionship but not the physical aspect of it. He was brutal, and left me soar with bruises and bite marks. Luckily they where in places that could often be hidden but they were still something I could live without.

During his free time during the day he would often sit and talk with me. He told me of his travels and how he conquered savage tribes, bringing diplomacy and order to them. Taking them into the Legion gave them a better chance at survival and ensuring safety to the towns around them. I loved to listen to him talk, the way he spoke with such passion and vigour. He tried saving these tribes and to make the Wastes a safer place for everyone. He explained to me the decadence and savage nature of places like The Strip and the broken system of the NCR. I could not understand why people would put their faith into such groups or wish to visit such a seedy cesspool. How women would voluntarily allow them selves to be paraded around and sold to the highest bidder. I couldn't believe that people lived like this and with every tale of heroism my admiration for my husband grew.

He had even explained that what had happened at my town had been an accumulation of miscommunication, incompetence and wrong directions. Though he did admit that he was now pleased for how the events had occurred because he had me sitting beside him. I had asked him what had become of my parents, he reassured me that they stayed at the village and there were no orders to take adult slaves. I was curious as to why he didn't return the children but perhaps he had just learned about the mistake. I didn't want to push the matter, Caesar seemed to be feeling ill and his conversations can quickly end on a sour note.

It had been occurring more frequently lately, where he'd keep quiet and sit at his throne almost all day allowing his men to just talk. I felt that I was the only one that could see the small winces of pain when ever a dog barked, or the light groan when one of his overly formal and loud legionaries addressed him. I wanted to ask him if there was anything I could do but he seemed sensitive about his health.

During the day I tried to keep busy but it was difficult since I didn't feel comfortable walking around the camp unescorted. Though I had found a friend in Anthony, one of Caesar's fiercely loyal troops, and his dog Lupa. Antony was one of the few men at the Fort that didn't eye me like a piece of meat, probably because he was undoubtedly loyal to Caesar and I suspected he enjoyed the company of dogs rather then humans. I would often go down and visit them when I couldn't be at the tent.

I came down on one particularly cool day. I had been told to leave as several high ranking Legion members came through the door. I was used to this, though I was permitted to a lot of information, some plans were still only trusted to the highest members.

I wrapped my crimson shall tighter around my shoulders and I made careful steps down the hill. I never left the gates of the inner encampment, it was daunting enough to leave the tent. Soon I met the familiar face of Antony and the sleek hound at his side.

"Ave!" He called to me. I smiled and quickened my pace.

"Ave, Antony." I then turned my attention to Lupa, kneeling down and scratching her behind her ears. Her matted fur tangled in my fingers but it didn't seem to bother her as she panted happily and pushed closer to me.

"I thought I was the only one she liked, I'm slightly jealous." He let out a laugh similar to his dog's bark.

"Oh don't be, she adores you." I had to keep the dog back from licking my face.

"The big bosses having another meeting?" Antony asked sitting back an running a hand over his black Mohawk. I sat across from him tucking my dress carefully under my knees as too not get it too filthy.

"Yes, they're up to something big. Even Lanius was there but I shouldn't be telling you this." I said as Lupa curled up at my feet, her filthy body rubbing against my dress negating all my attempts to keep clean.

"I swear to Caesar that your secret is safe with me." He reassured me by putting a hand on his heart and raising the other. I smiled and tucked a stray hair behind my ear. "Well I heard that they're expanding this camp bringing up some of the people from Cottonwood and turning that into an encampment for the soldiers."

My eyes widened at this statement, "Are they bringing up some of the citizens from down there?" I felt my heart beat a mile a minute.

"No clue but hey, I'm not the one married to Caesar. He'd probably know." The man picked his teeth absent mindedly. My mind raced, my brother, he'll surely bring my little brother up here. It's been almost six months since I've seen him. I couldn't help but smile, he had to be coming. I'll ask Caesar and that will guarantee his place here. I looked up at the tent, I tried to stop my knees from shaking but I couldn't.

"Sorry to cut this short, Antony but I need to know." I got up noticing the terrifying mask of Lanius duck out of the canvas door. I barely heard Antony's goodbye as I nearly ran back up the hill. I passed Lanius, on my way up. He stopped me by laying a huge hand on my shoulder, I had hoped I could just slip by him. I had only seen the man once before when he came to the Fort briefly before heading to his camp nearer Hoover Dam.

He wore a large tin mask, Caesar said he had it made for him when he took him in to the Legion after taking over his tribe. He apparently had his face nearly torn off after he savagely attacked the legionaries and even some of his own tribe members in a blind rage. The mask was made to look like a bearded man's face, whether it was made to appear like the one under it, I wasn't sure. It glowered down at me, and I felt my knees tremble.

"Ave, young Calpurnia." He said to me, voice sounding metallic behind the mask.

"Ave." I said timidly. I wanted to run but that massive hand on my shoulder would never allow it. I looked up at the impassive guise, even hidden, I could feel his eyes observing and calculating. I heard this man was intelligent and I felt it.

"True to Caesar." He finally said after what seemed like hours.

"Vale, true to Caesar." I replied back as expected. He released my shoulder and walked off meeting up with his elite troops. I rushed back into the tent Caesar sitting on his throne rubbing the temples of his skull. He looked up when he finally heard my approaching footsteps but winced at the change of light.

I frowned, it was so unusual to see him in pain. Anyone could see it etched across his face while he sat there. I had noticed the subtle signs beforehand only because I have finely tuned my perception if one is ill or in pain. The boys back at Cottonwood would often try to fake sick to get out a particularly hard training session so I got pretty good at seeing through lies.

I made to go to him but I was beaten by Lucius who knelt next to him, "My lord, are you alright?" I saw Caesar's face rapidly change from pain to anger. I silently watched from across the room.

"I am fine, just tired of dealing with your incompetence." He growled at Lucius. The entire room went silent.

"Sire…" Lucius tried to continue but he was cut off by his leader's hand around his throat.

"Silence. If I have to hear another word out of you, I'll break you like I've broken others." His voice was like a primal growl. Terror was written across Lucius's face. I wanted to stop it but it could very easily be my neck in his grasp next. I chose to just stand silently at the door. He threw the man to the ground and stood up. "All of you go, and get me some results. I need my plans to start moving forward and you jack asses just sit there looking like morons. Get out there! Now!"

The troops stood in silence for a moment trying to comprehend what was happening. "NOW!" Caesar bellowed. His voice rang through the tent and surely those outside could hear his rage. The men quickly left the tent and as soon as the last one left, he fell back into his chair, looking more pained then before.

I moved quietly to him, I wasn't sure if he even noticed I was there. I knelt next to him and touched him lightly on the shoulder. His head shot up still looking more beast then man. His expression softened only slightly when he registered my face.

"It's your head." I said barely above a whisper to him and his face cringed.

"How do you know." He growled at me. I moved my hand over to one of his that clutched at his skull. I tried to be reassuring and I gently took his hand in mine and looked him in the eyes.

"I've just been noticing little signs here and there." I bit my bottom lip and hesitated. "I think I know something that could help." His expression softened and even looked slightly hopeful and the thought of some relief. "Wait here a moment."

I gently pulled my hand out of his and turned and left running down to the tent where they kept food and healing supplies. I grabbed a mortar and pestle and several different plants and some radscorpion venom. I put it all in the stone basin and ground it up furiously. The pungent aroma soon filled the tent, the mixture was runny and looked putrid. Satisfied, I returned to my pained husband with it.

When he caught the smell issuing from my bowl he scowled at me. "What is this filth?" He spat at me.

"Just something I learned a long time ago. It will help relieve your tension. It might make you feel better." I could hear my voice quivering. "Please, let me help you. I'm your wife." I added this last part as if it would make a difference. He hesitated and eyed me and then the bowl of goo.

"Your sure it will help?" He was obviously desperate for some relief. I bit my lip nervously, I didn't know if my concoction would work. I had learned it years ago from my mother, who was an expert at living off what the land provided. She had used this on my father when he suffered headaches. She was an amazing healer, my mother, and had been teaching me all her techniques. I had used almost of them at my life in the Legion's hands.

"I pray and hope it will help relieve your pain, my lord." I tried to stay clear of saying anything that it would guarantee success. I didn't like seeing people or creatures in pain, I never have. I've always done everything in my power to help them be comfortable even if they were dieing.

I can remember a time when I was ten years old when a little gecko got partially trampled by one of our Brahmin. Even though I knew there was no way I could save it, I stayed and made it as comfortable as possible before it passed. I buried it behind our house.

I took Caesar's hand in mine, noting how small and fragile it looked in comparison to his. I gently pulled to tell him to come with me. He surprised me by following me without a word needing to be said. I brought him to our room. I sat him on the bed and gently began to remove his armour.

I took a small scoop of the reeking mixture from my bowl and spread it on the base of his neck. I felt him shudder when I put it on him but I gently put pressure on his shoulders, rubbing in the mixture into his skin.

His muscles were rock hard and I really had to work to massage them. My hands instantly started cramping but I noticed his shoulder drop almost two inches as soon as I worked. The mixture was tingling through my hands and helped with the cramping, it must be working for his horribly tense muscles. I wondered how he could go day to day like this but he did run a huge army and that can't be the most peaceful of occupations. Well, there's not a lot that is peaceful in the world we live in.

When I ran out of the salve, I told him to sleep on his stomach and let it settle into his skin. As soon as his head touched the pillow he was asleep, more soundly then usual. I got up and wiped my hands on a old rag I found lying around and turned back to him. For once he looked peaceful. His face was usually lined and traced with seriousness and anger. He was a brutal man and I had only seen a glimpse of it earlier. I felt that he probably held back around me and we were stuck at the camp. I never wanted to see him on the battlefield.


	6. Chapter 6

_Sorry this took so long. My brother has had my computer for the entire month of January it seems. Why did he have to go an break his? WHY?_

_Hope you enjoy!_

_PS sorry for spelling/grammatical errors. I'm an artist not a writer. _

* * *

"Calpurnia, you have done wonders." Caesar praised me the next morning as we ate our hearty breakfast as usual. I had noticed that since I came here I have gained a little more weight and contributed it directly to these meals.

I smiled at him. He stretched and moved better then I had ever seen him at camp. His guards had noticed as well and some of the more bold ones had commented. It was a welcome sight for all to see our leader in a better mood.

"but I'm afraid to tell you, I must leave you for a while." I looked up at these words. He had hardly left the tent since our wedding and now he's just going to abandon me here with all these depraved young men. "Not for long. Lanius and I have some issues that we need to see to personally before our troops can move closer to Hoover Dam." I bit my lip, I was going to be bold for once and ask him about my brother.

"My lord, I've been meaning to ask." I played nervously with my napkin as I felt his gaze on me. "I've heard that you are turning Cottonwood Cove into a soldier camp, where are the citizens going?"

"Your wondering about your brother." He saw through my vague question and cut it down for me. I was glad to not have to beat around the bush. "He will be coming here but you will not see him." I looked at him unable to hide my shock. "The boy is in the midst of his training and cannot have you interfere with it. I am sorry but this is how it goes, I cannot cut him special treatment just because he is your brother."

"I…I understand." I felt my head pound at the advancing tears.

"He will be safe here. He is also an excellent recruit, I hear. You will see him again when his training is over." Caesar stated simply, like training was only a few weeks. It would be years until I saw him, he would be a man and he wouldn't even recognise me as his sister, Domitia, who would sing him lullabies. He would be a man who saw me as Calpurnia, Caesar's wife, a symbol of the Legion.

My husband finished his breakfast and pushed away from the table, beckoning to his troops to gather their things. I had lost my appetite and just nervously toyed with my necklace.

"What will I do when you're gone?" I asked, speaking louder then I ever had to him. He peered over his shoulder, eyebrows raised, I had never been so bold. He chuckled.

"You will stay here and be safe. I have entrusted your care and safety in the hands of Vulpes." Caesar nodded to the young man standing in the corner. He did not seem pleased that he was to be left behind. "He is one of my best and he assures me that not a hair on your beautiful head will be harmed while I'm gone."

I nodded. I was not pleased either. I knew Vulpes was a skilled soldier and that he attained high ranks at a young age but I didn't ever trust him. That man's eyes held thrice the amount of calculations behind them then anyone I had ever met. He was unsettling, no doubt. He was loyal to the Legion and the principals they held but I do not know if he is loyal to Caesar. I strongly suspect that he sees himself in Caesar's place in a matter of time.

"Ave! Sir, the Legate and his boat have arrived." A out of breath troop barged into the tent. Caesar grazed his rough hand over my cheek.

"Stay out of trouble, wife." He said to me. Amusing, since I almost never left the tent and now would have my personal guard on me, trouble seemed next to impossible.

"You as well, my lord." I bowed my head to him. He turned and left for the door. Extreme loneliness and fear hit me as soon as the tent flap swung closed. I retreated back into my room. Sitting on the edge of the bed, gazing at the ground, not knowing what to do without him. No one else, except for Antony, ever talked to me and now I would not dare leave this room.

"Calpurnia." I heard the cool voice of Vulpes call me from the other side of my canvas door. He had gone down to see Caesar off as many of his troops did and only now had he returned. "I am to inform you that your meal is prepared and on your table."

I glanced up from my sewing. I contemplated having Vulpes bring it to me but I couldn't bring myself to do it. I stood, carefully placing my work back into the trunk that I kept all my sewing appliances.

I pushed open the door and nodded to Vulpes. He followed closely as I walked across the room to get my meal. I took my place beside Caesar's vacant chair and sighing ever so slightly at the thought of this lonely meal. I may not talk much but that seemed to suit him and what ever I did say seemed to please.

"Do you wish to sit?" I asked timidly, feeling uncomfortable as my bodyguard simply loomed over me.

"If you wish." He replied curtly. I nodded and he took the seat across from mine, the same seating arrangements the first time we had met. He eyed me from across the table like he had done all those nights ago. "You seem to make Caesar happy." I looked up at his statement confused.

"I do? I-I mean I try, isn't that why I was brought here?" I looked away from his piercing green eyes.

"Possibly, though I would of thought he would of thrown you to the dogs by now. Since you have gone this long without conceiving his child." Right, women were just breeders, I often forget that. My life here is cushy and removed. "You must be good for something."

"He enjoys talking to me." I tried to stand up for myself. Not having a child is now in my head and I can't shake the thought. It would ensure my safety, no, a son would ensure my safety, a daughter would get me no where. It might even get him mad, no, I mustn't think this way.

"Indeed." His eyes glanced over me once again. "You are quiet the prize. Many of Caesar's guards tried to get this job but he entrusted me. He was afraid what they would do to you." A flicker of a smirk flashed across his face. "I promise that no one shall touch you. You are mine while Caesar is gone and I shall not disappoint him."

"Thank you, Vulpes. It does frighten me to think that the only other women here are those slaves." Those young women that would hull those packages on their backs all day and night. When I passed them alone they spat at me and shot insults, some still did it when I was at my husband's side and where dragged off to be punished. I have only known them to be nasty and bitter.

"Those women have no respect. Think nothing of them, I certainly do not." He looked back at me and grinned. "If Caesar had not taken you for himself that day, you would be my wife right now." I didn't know how to respond to this. All the fairy tales my mother had told me so long ago all spoke of true love and love at first sight but the Legion did not believe in such nonsense. Caesar had not stopped and seen me as his true love that day, he saw me as an obedient slave who conceive, carry and bare his heir. Vulpes saw me as nothing more as well.

I looked up at him, his gaze bore into mine, it did not wander like every other man. I shifted uncomfortably on my seat trying to think of something to say.

"Please, do not fear me, I am here to watch over you. I do this with pleasure. You must be more confident, Calpurnia. You run around here like a dog with it's tail tucked between it's legs. You must be strong, you know how Caesar despises weakness."

"It is not always easy." I replied simply. My fingers twisted Caesar's necklace nervously, I couldn't get them to stop.

"It would be a shame to see you in those slave rags, marching up and down the hill. I am going to protect you from that, you must grow confidence and have a son. Then you will not be in rags."

"Vulpes, I don't know how to do any more then I am already doing." How was I supposed to increase my chances of getting pregnant? That was certainly something I had never been taught by my mother.

"Fear not, beautiful Calpurnia. A good Fumentarii always has a plan."

Over the course of the next few days, Vulpes did start to help me with my confidence. He forced me to leave the tent, while he did the rounds of the camp. He was currently in charge at the fort, as Lucius had left with the Legate and Caesar. I felt safe at his side, he intimidated the lower ranked soldiers just as Caesar had and always kept me in arms reach if anything were to happen.

Vulpes himself was beginning to grow on me. He was undoubtedly handsome and fiercely determined. He was smart, nearly as smart as Caesar himself. During meals at the empty tent, he would often tell me of his exploits across the Wastes. Telling me of the depravity of the profligates. He always had my complete and utter attention, it was just the nature in which he spoke that demanded it.

We had spent so much time together, almost never leaving each others sight. So many of Vulpes qualities reminded me of my husband, when he sat in his throne once, I saw the power that the seat represented, consume him for an instant. He looked like he belonged there, a part of me felt ashamed to think these this but I wanted to be beside him if he stole the throne.

"Something the matter, Calpurnia?" He asked from his false place on the throne. He sat as casually as Caesar did on it. I felt my cheeks flush when he addressed me. I realised that I had been staring at him.

"Oh nothing. I was just wondering when my husband would be back." I saw something flash across his eyes, jealousy perhaps?

"They should be back soon, if all is going well. You no longer enjoying my companionship?" A wicked grin crept across his lips. I looked away from him, the embarrassment was too much for me. I enjoyed his company probably more then was appropriate. It made me uncomfortable and I was just praying for my husband to return safely.

"No, I enjoy your presence immensely. I am feeling much more confident then I ever have and I think it's all your doing." He chuckled at my statement. I didn't mean it to be funny, it was just fact.

"Hopefully Caesar will appreciate a bolder wife. If he doesn't, I'll take the blame or take you off his hands." He grinned wolfishly at me. His smile was unnerving but oddly alluring. I bowed my head and smiled, I felt my cheeks flush against my will. Vulpes stood and crossed over to me and picked up my chin. "You should not hide such a smile from the world."

I flushed again more heat rising in me at his touch. I had developed feelings for this man, feelings that I knew were inappropriate for a wife to have of anyone other than her husband. How could I resist though? He was charming, his words were like velvet, he had treated me with respect and, I am ashamed to admit this, he was young and handsome.

"I should retire." I said trying to break away from his grasp but his large hand wrapped around my bicep as I moved. He brought me up against his body, and I let out the smallest gasp. I felt a low rumble in his chest, and watched his mouth twitch into a smile.

"Not so fast. We have started on a path to solve your confidence, but there is still a second part to our plan." He purred at me, his grip on my arm relaxed while his other hand danced along my jaw and neck.

"What plan, what are you talking about?" I knew this was wrong. A wife should never be this close with another man. What my husband would say if he were to walk in. He'd have us crucified, undoubtedly.

Vulpes' grin broadened. He leaned closer to me, I felt his hot breath on my ear. "Your son. The heir for the Legion." I had suspected this.

"Vulpes, no. Please stop." I pleaded quietly, my voice barely above a whisper. I felt that low primal growl in his chest again, he nipped at my ear and kissed down my neck. "I'm married to Caesar. He'd kill us if he-"

"He won't find out. He's gone and won't be back for another week." He said this between kisses along my jaw. They felt so good, I wanted to give in, my body desperately wanted me to, like it was screaming at me but my brain had a lot more sense in it. His lips met mine and my mind nearly escaped me. It took me a few seconds to break away.

"Vulpes, we can't-" I said breathlessly.

"We must. You want this, the Legion needs an heir, Caesar a son and I want you. Caesar is sick, he may not have long, he needs an heir before that. People will respect him and if Caesar's last wishes are to have the boy take his place, then people around here will follow that." He looked me right in the eyes when he said this.

"But, he may not be Caesar's son if we…" My voice trailed off.

"That detail is unimportant." He dove back to the crook of my neck, unwillingly I gave out a little moan.

"You want Caesar's place." I stated. Vulpes stopped instantly and looked me back in the eye.

"Yes. I do. I believe I am best suited for the position. Lanius is quick and brutal, true, and Lucius is a smart man but does better at taking orders and issuing them then he does devising plans. I have skills this Legion needs. When Caesar passes, I want his throne." He didn't lie to me. I could see his passion in his eyes.

"You're not going to kill him are you?" I whispered this so quietly I was amazed he heard me.

"No. I am completely loyal to Caesar and would never do him harm. He created this great army and society, I have more respect for that then anything. Though I am realistic. I see that he is sick, very sick and without treatment, he will only get worse." I glanced away from his powerful gaze. "When that day comes, I want you by my side, Calpurnia." I bit my lip and looked back at him.

"Okay."


	7. Chapter 7

_Thanks to all the people that have been watching this story! Remember I'd love to hear what you think or if you have any suggestions. It actually helps me when people review and suggest things, makes me think more._

_Anyways, I hope you like this chapter! And if you haven't guessed, the Courier is going to be on the scene pretty soon!_

* * *

I awoke the next morning with my head upon Vulpes' bare chest. One of his strong arms lazily wrapped around my naked shoulder. I savoured the moment of being this close to a man I cared about. It felt good to have him keep me warm more so then the blankets carelessly wrapped around us.

I softly ran my fingers down the middle of his body, feeling the texture his smooth hairless chest. I traces several small scars on his shoulders and abdomen, curious as to how he got them. I touched a particularly red scar when I felt him stir. He inhaled deeply and I sat up and watched as he awoke.

He yawned loudly and stretched out his arms. His eyes flickered open and instantly landed on me. That cunning grin slithering back onto his face. The hand that had once been around my shoulder now traced it's way up to my face. I smiled down at him.

"Good morning." I said smiling.

"Morning." He said back, hand trailing back down my neck and around to my back were the sheets I had pulled around myself did not cover. Fingers danced lightly up and down my vertebrae, I shivered at his touch. "I now see why Caesar keeps you around."

My face flushed. A mixture of embarrassment and shame. Vulpes watched my expression and smiled. "Don't be ashamed, beautiful Calpurnia." His hand rested on my lower back tracing circles with his middle finger. "This is best for everyone." It probably was. I was certainly happy in Vulpes' arms, he may be able to give me the son I so desperately needed, Caesar would still have me and my company and Vulpes…well everything seemed to be going towards his plan. I smiled down at him and leaned over and kissed him softly on the mouth in response.

His other hand wrapped around the back of my head and pulled me in for a more forceful kiss. He flipped me over onto my back pushing my sheet off me. I turned scarlet at my immodesty, he could see me plain as day in the morning light. I was not used to this, Caesar worked from first thing in the morning until the sun set. Even my husband had not seen me this naked. He moved expertly from my mouth, long my jaw, then down to my neck and so forth.

He kissed every inch of my body until he made his way down to the bull burned into my hip bone. He stopped, looked at it and traced his thumb over it. He made a small, almost disapproving noise in his throat. Pinning my hips down with his hands, Vulpes leaned over and bit hard around the mark.

I small scream escaped my lips before I could stop myself. I look back down at my hip, my eyes watering at the pain. Blood smeared across the brand, one set of Vulpes perfectly aligned bloody imprint of teeth surrounded the bull. Fear instantly swelled in the pit of my stomach. I wanted to run but he still had me pinned. I wiped the tears from my eyes.

"I'm sorry but I needed to make my mark as well." He kissed where his teeth had punctured my skin and I watched as he licked the blood off his lips. It was a terrifying look. More hot tears rushed at me and I was helpless to stop them. He noticed my fear and leaned over me, brushing my blond curls out of my eyes, kissing my forehead. "I am sorry I did that."

"Caesar will notice." The tears streamed down my face. Vulpes kissed those as well and then met my lips.

"Caesar only has his eyes on his prize. A small mark on your hip won't even register with that man. He is smart but attention to the finer details isn't his strong suit. Now please, stop crying." He purred at me. I hoped and prayed that this was true, if he noticed, what would I say? Maybe that a slave attacked me, but would that get Vulpes in trouble? I'll say she was quick and I had wandered just out of range of him…yes, that should work.

Later, Vulpes accompanied me down to the bath house. I desperately needed to bathe, I was still slick with sweat from the second round of love making this morning with him. My body was so tired. I was not used to him. He was a lot more energetic and powerful then my husband. It took a lot of my energies not to scream his name and let the whole camp know what we were up to. Though I'm sure the recruits would be to terrified to stand up to him or that if they should tell Caesar, that he'd "shoot the messenger".

I stepped into the warm bath that had been prepared for me and revelled in it for an instant before getting to the task of actually bathing myself. I took a moment to look down at the new scar around my old brand. The bite look more of a dogs then of a mans except for the obvious fact that it was considerably smaller then a canines. I touched it lightly and it sent a jolt of pain through me, it burned in the warm water and retaliated as I tried to scrub the dried blood off. This was definitely going to scar. A constant reminder of who I belonged too.

The days passed and inched closer to Caesar's return. A part of me hoped he'd never return, the other longed for his security. Though Vulpes and I kept busy, he would make rounds on the troops, I would read or sew, he'd return and tell me of the day and how more and more soldiers filled the camp. If he had seen my brother, who had recently been moved up to the Fort along with a few other boys, he'd tell me how his training was going. Of course, if we found ourselves completely alone, we were tangled in each others embrace.

Finally, Caesar returned. He looked tired and older then ever. His face did brighten when our eyes met. I went to his side, a place I hadn't been in what seemed like a lifetime. He kissed me and I couldn't help but look at Vulpes. It was impressive, only I saw the brief flash of jealousy flash through him, I could of missed it if I had blinked. He resumed he usual cool indifference.

"Did you keep my wife safe, Vulpes." Caesar said as I lead him back to his rightful place on his throne.

"I believe I have, sire. She is a model of what every officer's wife should be." He responded cooly which was answered by Caesar's bark of a laugh.

"I should think so. You have done so well in ensuring her safety and I want you to continue to watch over her if anything should happen to me." Vulpes lip twitched ever so slightly and I knew inside he was grinning like a maniac.

"Please don't say things like that, my lord." I gently rubbed his arm. I noticed how he was built thicker then Vulpes. More like the bull that was his chosen symbol, capable of tearing things down with simple brute force. While Vulpes was like the fox, thin and wily, capable of running for miles without hesitation. Caesar smirked at me and pulled me to sit on the arm of his throne and put a hand on my thigh.

"I have missed your company, wife. The rest of the wastes does not know hospitality like you. When we conquer the Dam and the Strip, you shall show the women how it is they should treat the men."

"If I may, sire, I wish to retire. I hope your exploits have gone well." Caesar nodded, allowing Vulpes to leave, he bowed and left the tent. I watched him the entire way.

It was amazing how quickly Caesar and I returned to our usual routine. Though at nights when he rolled on his side of the bed I missed Vulpes' warm embrace. I noticed that he hung around the tent more and he watched me the entire time and I let him. Having an affair with one of Caesar's highest ranking officers had quiet the opposite effect I thought it would. I almost felt empowered having two men tied around my finger. I did not cower and slink as I once did, I walked around camp with less fear knowing that the men fear Caesar's wrath is they were to harm me or cower under Vulpes watchful gaze.

It soon became obvious why Vulpes was the most skilled Frumentarii, the ways he was able to whisk me out of Caesar's grasp and the locations he found for our rendezvous' were second to none. Few suspected out relationship but there was one who did, Lucius. He watched us intently every time we were in the same room together, he even made half hearted attempts to follow us to our secret meeting locations, though never prevailed.

Though it was hard to follow us when he was so concerned about Caesar's health. Everyone was concerned. His headaches have only gotten worse and we have noticed that he will sometimes completely blank out for a minute or so and then snap back to reality without even noticing that he had stopped talking. I have been doing all in my power to help him with his pain, though sometimes he is so agitated he won't even talk to me.

It was during one of these fits of rage that Vulpes took me outside to cover where he told me that he was leaving for a while.

"but why?" I whispered at him, gently touching the rough materials of his uniform.

"I have a task, a scouting mission to give the Legion more safe territory." I looked up at him sadly. I didn't want him to leave. "You need to watch Caesar and tend to him as much as possible. I will be back, my pet." He stroked my chin and I wanted to cry. I cared for him more then I ever had any other man. I reached up and kissed him softly and in his usual fashion he pulled me in tighter for a rougher embrace.

He and the rest of the Frumentarii were gone the next day. Already my heart ached from his absence. I felt a little more unsafe around camp, and Caesar's mood seemed to grow more foul each day. I was one of the few that he would remain civil with, he said I brought out the best in him.

I spent most of my days tending to him and making sure he was happy, which seemed to be working and I awaited news of Vulpes exploits. I didn't dare ask though, simply because if they weren't going well, I did not want to upset my husband, things like that seemed to set him off more then usual lately. Though with each passing day it was harder not to seek any knowledge of him. After a week had passed, I went out about the camp, eves dropping on conversation just to hear the men utter his name. By the second week, I went to Antony and did my best to casually ask about my love, but he knew nothing. I realised that I was to be patient, he would return. I knew he would.

Caesar and Lucius sat at one of the tables with several maps splayed around them. Lucius tentatively paced around examining the pages, mumbling to himself and continuing to pace. I stood behind my husband gently massaging his neck and shoulders as he worked. They had been planning on the best way to assault the dam since they had returned. They also lightly discussed what they should do once the dam was ours.

"We're going to need allies, sire. The strip will not let us in so easily and our numbers may be lacking after Hoover Dam." Lucius stated pouring over another map of the Mojave that gave detailed visuals of the varying terrain. "They will still have those robotic guards and they will certainly put up a fight if House is still around." I looked up at the mention of the name. I had only heard quips of this elusive Mr. House. They say he's been around since the bombs fell and controls the Strip unchallenged. How any one man could live that long is beyond me.

"We're going to have to eliminate House, undoubtedly. Perhaps Vulpes could see into it." Lucius' eyes quickly flashed to me at the mention of my lovers name. I remained adamant on working the knots out of Caesar's shoulders.

"I have heard rumours of a Courier, milord. They say he was shot in the head and rose from the grave. That he was aided by one of House's robots. His deeds can be found across the Mojave."

"Who told out this man?" Caesar asked looking up from a paper.

"One of Vulpes' men, milord. The one that returned yesterday with the update on their mission. He mention that the Courier had been taken aback by the sermon in Nipton." Lucius continued. I listened intently for any more information on Vulpes. He must be okay, I would have heard about it if their mission had been a failure. I tried not thinking of how long it has been since I see my Vulpes. I knew that my sadness would sneak across my face even if I did not want it too.

"Taken aback?" Caesar inquired, leaning back slightly, resting an elbow on one of the chair's arms.

"Vulpes said that he seemed shocked but didn't attack. This courier may be open minded to our ways, sire." Why would anyone attack, Vulpes? What had they done in Nipton that would warrant such action? Though people are often narrow minded and from what Caesar and Vulpes have told me, people on the Mojave will attack you without question. They have fried their brains with chems and alcohol.

"Did he mention where the Courier was going?"

"I believe he's seeking the man who attempted to murder him. I'm sure his destination is the Strip." With these words my husband stood up suddenly and crossed the room and entered our chambers. He came back moments later with something in his hand. "Go get that Frumentarii and tell him to give this to Vulpes. Vulpes must find the Courier as soon as possible. His men can finish the expedition without him. Go, now." He handed the tiny trinket to his third in command, sounding extremely impatient. Lucius knew better then to question him and left immediately.

Caesar sat back down and rubbed his head, I knew it ached him but he had a small grin on his face.

"If I may ask, what did you just give him, milord?" I took a seat beside him and placed a hand on his.

"It is my mark. Much like the one around your neck" he gently pulled it upwards to see it better. "Only without the inscription." I smiled at him.

"I should hope so. I wouldn't know how I would feel if you gave away personalised jewellery to strange men." Caesar barked with laughter. I let out a small giggle, it was good to see him laugh, he has been so angry and miserable.

He rubbed the medallion between his thumb and forefinger, turning it over and reading the inscription again. _Calpurnia, Mei Bellus Venus. _He smiled as he read the foreign words, his mouth moved wordlessly, shaping the vowels and consonants of the saying.

"He is off, my lord." Lucius broke the silence, walking briskly back to his place observing the maps. Caesar immediately let go of my necklace and I straightened up in my seat.

"Very good, Lucius. I trust he'll have it to Vulpes in a matter of days." he picked up papers and got back down to working. I stood and resumed working on his tense shoulders.

"He told me that he'd have it to him in twenty four hours." Lucius replied shaking his head and rolling his eyes. My husband laughed again.

"So like a Frumentarii, so arrogant." He chortled as he peered down at a recent report on of his Commanders had given him. I smiled weakly, having the task of finding the Courier would take Vulpes away from me for a longer period of time. I wanted him back, and I wanted him now.

I craved the way he kissed me, the feel of his thin lips against my skin. His seemingly expert knowledge of the human body and how to make it scream for more. I missed the way he would smile at me in the mornings and reply to my well wishes with his voice like silk. Simply thinking about him now, I'm all bothered. I feel my cheeks flush. Tonight, when my husband rolls to my side of the bed, I'll picture Vulpes' face but I know it is not him above me.


	8. Chapter 8

_It's Courier time! You will noticed that their is another character there that you may not recognize. Her name is Kimi, and she's a character my best friend made up, I felt I needed more women for Calpurnia to interact with._

_Yes, this is probably riddled with grammatical errors. I wrote it while watching TV. Not probably the best idea and I only have this crappy word processor thing that came with my computer. It's not even the official Microsoft word. How lame. So I apologize for that._

_Now enjoy!_

* * *

More days past and the tension in the camp grew. Rumours of our soldiers stationed at Nelson being attacked came back to us, Caesar's irritation grew with every passing hour that the Courier wasn't presented to him, he openly griped about it and the fact that they still could not open the bunker located beneath the fort. He some how knew that the legendary Mr. House was trying to get the Courier's help and therefore Caesar needed the man for himself.

These plans were all beyond me, though I tried to retain as much information that I was privileged too. It seemed to please my husband that I was relatively quick at recalling facts. His patients was almost non existent these days and if being clever made him happy, that's what I was going to do.

"My lord!" Lucius burst unceremoniously into the tent breathing heavily. He straightened up and approached his leader. "My lord-"

"The Courier?" Caesar cut him off rising to his feet.

"No, but something just as good. Bring him in!" Two soldiers walked in, supporting another man in an old world checked suit. "We found him trying to sneak through our camp."

"In that hideous suit?" Caesar laughed mockingly. "You! Why did you think you could sneak into my camp?" The prisoner lifted his head, revealing a handsome face plastered with a cheeky grin.

"Tryin' to get to that bunker we're sittin', ya dig? Now tell your cronies to let me go so we can talk like civilized men." I watched as my husband nodded to his men to let him up. "That's more like it." The man brushed off the knees of his loud suit and straightened his tie.

"If we're going to discuss this like civilized men, introductions are in order. I am Caesar, as you very well know."

"Benny, pleased to meet a cat like you. Seen some of the work you've done, getting' those NCR troops all worked up." Benny paced the tent walking over to the table littered with maps and documents. He pushed them around lazily. He looked back over his shoulder and met my gaze. "Woah, ring-a-ding. Who do we have here?" Was he talking to me? He was looking right at me.

"That is my wife, Calpurnia." Benny sauntered over to me, took my hand and kissed it.

"Got some class, Caesar my man. Really know how to pick 'em. Got a thing for red heads my self." He sat in a chair, put his feet up and titled it back, resting his hands behind his head.

"What's in that bunker?" Caesar cut him off and his bizarre way of speaking. His arrogance simply radiated off of the man.

"I take it you can't get in, Boss man?" A wide grin spread across his face.

"Tell me, profligate!" My husband's poor temper didn't need this. I went to his side and put a hand on his back.

"Woah, woah, chill. I've got what you need to get in there." Benny tucked his hand into the inside pocket of his suit jacket. "This." He pulled his hand back out and something round and silver caught the light.

"Which would be?"

"Mr. House's platinum chip." He threw it onto the table. Caesar grunted and picked it up and examined it. I stuck close to his side and watched as he meticulously examined the chip. Lucky 38 was engraved in the center, though what that meant, I could not fathom.

"What does it do?"

"Not one hundred percent sure, man. Knowing that cat House and how much he wants this thing, we're probably sitting on his end game, you dig?" I had never heard anyone talk like Benny did. I don't know if I cared for it, I also didn't appreciate the way he stared at me. His handsome gaze made me uncomfortable. "So, shall we negotiate?" Caesar laughed at this.

"I don't negotiate with profligates. Tie him up." I looked shocked at the rash decision. The same soldiers that brought Benny in, restrained him and wrapped ropes around his wrists. "I'll hold on to this."

"Hey man! I didn't do anything!" Benny didn't struggle as the men tied him up.

"You snuck into my camp, uninvited. I'm certain that you had no intention on sharing what the bunker holds. I want, what ever is down there, destroyed. I don't want House using it."

"You don't know what's down there, man! You can be sitting on the fate of the war. Hey, hey, hey, easy big man. Not so tight." Benny snapped at the recruit.

"I know how men like you work, as soon as I lean into your plans at you, you will turn and stab me in the back. I will find the Courier and he will aid me in my exploit."

"I'm sure he will." They finished binding his wrists and threw him on his knees.

"You can sit there in bondage until you can decided to work with me."

"Speaking of which, could you loosen these up a tad?" I glanced at the captive's wrists, already they were burning red. I felt my stomach lurch and I wanted to help him.

The day progressed as usual with the only exception of Benny kneeling on the ground and his occasional statements. He was instantly forbidden from talking to me after a lewd comment. I left briefly to bathe and when I had returned our visitor had receive a nasty cut over his left eyebrow. The sight of the blood trickling down the side of his face made me nauseous.

So in the dead of night, I left my bed as soon as I was convinced that my husband was sound asleep. I grabbed a rag and emptied a bottle of water into a bowl that I often used to make the muscle relaxing salve. I made no noise as I crossed the bedroom and over to Benny. He was asleep, sitting up, leaning against a tent pole. His mouth hung open lazily, blood encrusted the side of his face.

I knelt beside him and dipped the rag into the water and gently dabbed at the wound. The man almost instantly woke up, hissing in pain. I pulled my hand away as his bound ones went to his face.

"Sh, it's just me. I'm not going to hurt you." I said in a barely audible whisper.

"Oh baby doll, you're a life saver." He relaxed again. "You sure you should be doing this, toots?"

"I can't stand seeing anyone like this, even if you are an enemy." small bubble of laughter escaped him followed by a sigh.

"Baby your tops." I smiled, I couldn't help myself. He was charming even if he wasn't a ally of the Legion. I continued to clean him up in silence.

"There, finished. Now keep you mouth shut so I don't have to clean you up again." I gave him one more wipe to make sure no blood was left. He laughed again.

"What about these?" He raised his restraints.

"I can't, you'll try to escape. I can't be responsible fore that."

"Oh, Kitty cat I promise if you do this, I'll sit still. It wouldn't even cross my mind." I looked at him sternly. "well?" he shook his wrists at me.

"Fine." I made quick work of the knot and pulled off the coarse rope. He instantly rubbed his wrists. I splashed water over the raw skin and patted them down. "Okay, I've got to tie you up again." Benny obediently held his wrists back at me and I wrapped the rope securely around his wrists. "Now behave yourself. I'm not doing this every night."

"You got it, sweet cheeks." He winked at me. I gathered my things and made to get up.

There was a rustle behind me, I turned around only to briefly see six Legion men behind me. I went to say something in my defence but was struck over the head with something hard and I was out.

I awoke in the blistering heat and the blinding sunlight. Before panicking I slowly opened my eyes, it took me a moment for my vision to focus but I soon saw that I was no where near home. Flat desert lay in front of me, I also saw half a dozen men in what seemed to be Legion armour. It seemed to me that they had altered it. I don't think they were apart of my husband's army any longer.

"She's waking up." A gruff voice barked, it made my head ache. Footsteps, then a hand around my arm that violently dragged me to a stand. "Pretty little thing ain't she?"

"Can see why the old man took her." There was an uproar of laughter. They were all either wearing goggles or scarves around their faces.

"She's soft too, not like those slaves. Like those sheltered girls on the Strip."

"Only less filthy." More laughter. Fear was closing in on me, I tried to pull my arm out of this man's grasp.

"Let me go!" I choked out, my throat was dry and hoarse. My plea was only met with more laughter. Panic now hit me full force. Their mocking laughter obviously indicated that they wished me no good. I struggled harder and yelled for my freedom. I lashed out and struck the man in the face. He let out a yell of pain, my fingers had clawed at one of his eyes.

"Little bitch." I was thrown to the ground with such force that I could not get back to my feet. The man struck me again as I tried to get to my feet. Pain exploded over my right eyebrow, I couldn't open that eye.

"Let's kill her now! We'll lie and get Caesar to pay up front."

"We need her alive. He won't pay for a dead woman. He'll want proof."

"How will he ever know?" I was picked up again. I felt something sharp against my neck.

"Put her down, Junius!" I prayed the man would listen. I shook uncontrollably in his grasp and held back tears that threatened to escape my eyes.

There were several moments that felt like hours before he once again dropped me on the ground. Once safe out of his grasp, hot tears ran down my cheeks. I remained silent but was unable to shut off the water works. Why did they want money from Caesar? What were they going to do with me until then? Everything in me wanted Vulpes to round the corner and rescue me.

Then I heard it, a crack of a bullet escaping the barrel of a firearm. The rogue legionary furthest from the pack dropped like a sack. Another shot rang out before the others could react. A second dropped and now the rest had their machetes and pistols drawn.

"Junius, grab the girl, we've got to move." Again, I was picked up but thrown over a large shoulder. The man called Junius started running full speed. The jostling made my already throbbing head simply scream in agony. I clamped my eyes shut unable to bear it or see who my attempting rescuers were.

More shots ran out, from different weapons, for some were quicker and higher pitched and another sounded slow almost like wind blowing through a tunnel. I may of even heard a dog bark. It was soon cut short when my captor was hit. I heard him grunt in pain and he fell forward. Unable to break free, my head collided with the stony ground. The last thing I remembered was searing pain on my left thigh.

Once again I awoke, my head screaming in even more pain then the first time, along with what seemed to be a newly acquired injury in my leg. I felt some one hovering over me prodding gently.

"She alright, Cade?" A male voice rang out.

"Seems so, poor girl seems to have a couple bonks on the noggin." Another male voice, closer. Obviously the person standing over me.

"Head injuries don't mean nothin' no more." Female voice and a thudding sound. "I've got my fair share of 'em."

"You also couldn't tell us what your parents names where." a third, slightly irritated male voice. "Why are we wasting time with this? The girls Legion. If she's fine let her go."

"Boone, we can't just leave the poor thing. You of all people should know how the Legion treats women." The first voice said.

"She's not dressed like a slave. Probably a officer's wife, probably has a whole litter of Legion brats at home." the irritated man replied. The last part of his sentence was barely above a whispered growl.

"If she does have kids, her body is amazingly good at recovering, she has absolutely no stretch marks. The only marks she does have is that brand and a peculiar scar around it." I opened my eyes at this, what where they doing inspecting my body like that. I sat up and backed away quickly, wrapping my arms around myself to hide my body, though I was still clothed.

"Oh she's up! And look at those eyes. Like sapphires. We really lucked out didn't we?" I turned my head to the female speaker. She was short, appearing to me around my own height, with an impish pointed face and cherry red hair cropped into a short boyish cut. I also took note of a seemingly metal plate under her left eye.

"It's okay miss, if you don't mind, we'd like to ask you some questions." This came from the man who was standing closest to me. Tall, exceptionally so, and blond. Black glasses adorn his face along with a concerned expression. I backed further away from him, noticing I was on a old grimy matress, until my back hit what I assumed was the wall.

"Who are you? What do you want with me?" I managed so squeak out. I had been kidnapped from my kidnappers and suffered two knock outs. I just wanted some answers.

"I'm Arcade Gannon, that's Kimi Mercedes" He pointed to the woman, who waved vigorously, bouncing as she did so, "That's Jessup Gray," He pointed to a lean man with auburn hair which bangs were finely coiffed into a mass in the middle of his forehead. He had a keen looking face and brilliant emerald eyes. He lips were quirked into a mischievous grin. He winked at me while he scratched at an auburn goatee running down his chin. "Finally, that happy camper over there is Craig Boone." Arcade nodded towards the last man, tall and heavily muscled compared to his other companions. A red beret was atop his buzz cut head and dark sunglasses covered his eyes even though we were indoors. He didn't move or make any response to his introduction. He wore a scowl and clutched his rifle in his hands.

"You didn't introduce Rexy!" Kimi chirped in. A bizarre looking dog barked at the mention of his name, my head throbbed in protest. It appeared to be half robotic. I had never seen anything like it. "but we rescued you!"

"From who?" I asked timidly, pulling my gaze away from the obviously miserable man standing nearest the door of the dilapidated shack this group had brought me to.

"We were hoping you could answer that one." Arcade replied almost sounding sorry that he didn't have an answer. "But what is you name?"

"It's Mia Bella Venus, dummy, that's what it said on her tag." Kimi said sitting on the bed turning, what I recognised to be, my necklace in her hands. Arcade sighed hard at Kimi's statement.

"That's mine." I leaned over and took in back from her. I gingerly ran my fingers over the familiar engraving before placing it around my neck again.

"That's not her name. _Calpurnia, Mei Bellus Venus, _it's latin. Mei, is my, Bellus is beautiful and Venus was the roman god associated with love, beauty and fertility. I'm not sure what Calpurnia is. I've read it some where. I believe it's a name." Arcade corrected her.

"Well butter my buns and call me biscuit." Kimi laughed at what she had said. She patted the empty space beside her and allowed the robotic dog up, who proceeded to lick her face while she laughed.

"I am know to the Legion as Calpurnia." I said quietly.

"And what do you do at the Legion, Calpurnia?" Jess spoke up from behind Arcade.

"I-I'm…I'm Caesar's wife."


	9. Chapter 9

_It's been a while. Sorry! I'm not entirely happy with this chapter but it's going up anyways. Yes there are still grammar issues and such but that's not going to change. Try to look past it and enjoy!_

* * *

The room was uncomfortably silent for what seemed like ages. My second set of kidnappers looked from one to another and back again. They seemed dumbstruck by the small piece of information I gave them. They were obviously not connect to the Legion in anyway and I felt that fear bubble up inside me again.

"That explains the whole 'Venus' thing on her pendant." Arcade said finally breaking the horrible silence.

"Cadey, you forget, we're not all super geniuses with the Followers library in our memory banks." Jessup cut in. "That explains nothing."

"Venus was a roman goddess, like I said, who either was married or had a love affair with the god of war, Mars. I'm a little fuzzy on that detail." Arcade elaborated. Jessup nodded his head, understanding.

"I don't get it." Kimi said bluntly. The tall blond rubbed his temples and sighed.

"Caesar claims to be the son of Mars, the roman god of war, right?" Kimi nodded in response. "And he and Venus had a thing going, right?"

"Oh! I get it now! She's his Venus. Pfft, quit talking to me like I'm a idiot, Dr. Gannon." Kimi blurted out loudly. I clutched my head at her out burst. "Oop, Sorry Venus."

"Oh right, Calpurnia, miss. I treated your wounds the best I could with minimal supplies. I won't be thoroughly satisfied until I get you to a proper treatment center. Couple of cuts a scrapes, cleaned those up for you, a few nasty bumps on the head which I think have given you a concussion. You will be feeling lousy for a couple of days with that one. The stimpack seemed to greatly reduce the swelling over your right eye and then there's the little matter of your thigh. Boone's bullet went right through that guy and lodged itself in there. Managed to dig it out though!" Arcade rallied off the list of injuries casually like they were all theoretical as he cleaned his glasses on his jacket. I looked at him in horror, who was he to do all these things and make these medical assumptions? He quickly read my expression and assured "I'm a trained doctor. Wow, should of said that earlier. Sorry about that."

"You don't give yourself enough credit, Cade." Jessup said squeezing him on the shoulder and grinning. "He's an excellent doctor but he never admits to it."

My head was absolutely spinning now. These people just rescued me and were asking nothing in return. They didn't come off as malicious or dubious. They seemed genuine and trying to help. They'd surely bring me back to the Fort unharmed, well more so then I already am.

"Can you bring me back?" Surely they would, they seemed so caring, well except that Craig fellow. He still glowered at me from his post at the door.

"Back?" Kimi asked.

"To my husband. He'll reward you handsomely, I assure you." Jessup and Arcade looked at each other oddly.

"You want to go back?" Jessup asked me. I gave him a quizzical look.

"Of course. He needs me back. He is probably so angry right now." I could just see him screaming at his troops to go and find me, his face red as the armour he wore.

"I don't think she realises-" The red head said in a lowered voice, not directed at me.

"She doesn't seem to." Arcade responded.

"She doesn't deserve that."

"No one does." My eyes followed which ever man was speaking, curious as to what they were referring to.

"Maybe we should bring her to Nipton?"

"Seems a bit rash, Cade."

"I think she's been disillusioned. No one in their right mind-" There was a whistle.

"Hey smarty boys, you wanna let us all in on this?" Kimi chimed in saying something similar to what I was thinking. Jessup turned to me and smiled.

"Calpurnia, how long have you been in the Legion?" He asked.

"They took me and my brother when I was fourteen, he was only six." I replied.

"And you've been Caesar's wife for how long?" He pronounced Caesar with the rarely used the soft 'c' sound instead of the usual hard 'c' sound.

"I married him just after my sixteenth birthday. I'm nearly twenty now." It suddenly sounded like a long time, though it felt that I only just left Lorraine and the kids. Kimi let out another low whistle at my statement. I saw the stoic man in the corner shift slightly uncomfortably at his post. Arcade merely shook his head. Another thought instantly occurred to me.

"Have you heard of a man named Vulpes?" Maybe they had seen my lost lover. I held my breath.

"Doggy boy? Yeah, we seen him." The girl replied roughly scratching the dog named Rex behind the ear.

"Really? Where?" I grew excited. Maybe if they took me to Vulpes, he's bring me the rest of the way back home.

"Nipton. We couldn't miss him, he made quiet the spectacle out of himself." she said. That didn't seem like Vulpes to be noticed like that. "We could take you to where we last saw him!"

"Would you?" I perked up at the thought of seeing Vulpes again. Feeling safe once again.

"I don't know if that's a great idea." Jessup said hesitantly.

"If she wants to go, let her go. She should see Nipton." Craig Boone spoke up. He sounded angry though I could not think of what I could of done or said to him to make him so. I also did not understand their hesitation to take me.

We set off. Jessup saying that this town of Nipton was not far from the shack nestled into a wall of rocks that they had brought me too. Kimi lent a helpful hand by allowing me to wrap my arm around her shoulder to relieve the pain of putting all my weight on my injured leg. She chattered the entire way, I had a hard time following what she was saying though it didn't seem that she was always talking to me. She'd often crane her head around back to face the sour man stalking behind us and yell a bizarre or more often crude comment at him.

Jessup and Arcade were in the lead walking quickly and talking intently. They often glanced back at me and my human crutch and would stoop their heads back together and mutter endlessly.

"Almost there, you still sure you want to go?" The tall blond doctor called back to me.

"Of course. Once I get to Vulpes, you will be free to continue your travels." I said back. I really didn't know why they were so hesitant about this Nipton place. Perhaps it was one of those towns Caesar and Vulpes spoke so vindictively about, ones filled with chem addicts and whores and my safety would be compromised.

"Suit yourself." He said solemnly.

We continued to trek along. All my bumps and bruises ached and my leg was simply screaming. The sun was beating down on my shoulders and turning them pink, I was used to being in a tent all day but we continued. Kimi never ceasing her chatter, Jessup and Arcade walking ahead occasionally checking a small computer on Jessup's arm and Craig Boone, walking stoically behind us.

I saw the red Legion flags and my heart started to race. As we approached the city, it was seemed eerily quiet and my company tensed around me, then the smell hit me. An indescribably hideous aroma that instantly choked me. I coughed, which made my body yell out with pain and my eyes water.

We continued up the main road and the smell only seemed to intensify. Then I saw quiet possibly the most horrifying sight of my life. Heads, decapitated heads on pikes, their faces twisted in agony. I felt sick, tears blurred my vision but not enough to block out the people on crucifixes beside the pikes.

There was probably six of them in total, all hanging limply from the beams. I noted each had a well placed bullet in between their eyes. What monster had done this? Then I realised that the piles of burning wood was not wood at all, they were bodies, smouldering piles of ash that used to be human.

"W-w-who?" Was the only thing I managed to choke out, fearing the answer. The tears had yet to break the dam but they were close. My head throbbed in agony because of it. I saw Kimi's brow furrow and turned her spunky face, dark.

"The Legion, the Frumentarii, more specifically, your friend Vulpes." Craig Boone had stepped forward to deliver this piece of information.

"No." I whispered. "He, no, he wouldn't." Hot tears ran down my cheeks.

"He did. This was his mission, his plan. This is what the Legion does to people. I don't know what they've been telling you but this is their true face. These people, they used to have lives, families, wives, children, now look."

"Stop" I protested meekly, tears were gushing down my face, I clung to Kimi with all my might to keep my legs from buckling under.

"You need to see this, they're not what you think they are. You shouldn't want to go back to them. They make the Wastes an even more intolerable hell then it already is." He spat at me. The fury in which he spoke made it obvious that the Legion had wronged him in some way and only made me cry harder.

"No, that can't be true. They're making it better. Making it so people can survive. Vulpes wouldn't do this." I sputtered. I was saying these things, but in my heart I knew they weren't true. It was bringing back my memories of before the Legion. We survived fine without them.

"Your Vulpes is the worse of the lot. He relishes things like this, loves them, lives for it. He's an animal and should be put down like one."

"Boone, stop" Jessup grabbed him by the arm. "She's had enough." I had, I was one the ground, openly weeping. Everything, everything I had known was a lie. This was proof enough. I felt like I was going to be sick. How could he have done this, all this destruction and violence. It was sickening. I suddenly felt angry, intense hatred welled up in the pit of my stomach, like I've never felt before.

I grabbed a handful of tiny stones off the ground and stood, tears still streaming from my eyes, I began to hurl the rocks at the crimson flags that stood proudly around their destruction. I let out a feral scream when I threw my last stone and then crumpled to my knees and just stared hopelessly at the bull that emblazoned the flag. Nearly half my life was spent in the Legion, thinking they were making a better world, that the one outside their walls was evil and their cause just. No cause could justify an entire city's demise. My husband, my lover, both, liars, murders and traitors to the human race. I felt so empty. My brother, oh god, my brother. He was still trapped there being raised to think this is right.

I felt something wet, then cold push itself under my arm. I glanced over to see the bizarre robotic dog, Rex, had nuzzled himself around me, trying to provide comfort. Kimi was next to wrap her small muscled arms around me. I must of looked really pathetic, but that's how I felt. Jessup then knelt in front of me and tried to give me a warm smile as he wiped the tears away from my cheeks. I sat and cried for a good while longer.

"Your going to stop this right?" I managed to say after a long while. The tears had slowed but not stopped.

"Yeah, as soon as possible. The Legion will not harm another person as long as I can help it. You have my word, Calpurnia." Jessup said softly. I shook my head.

"Don't call me that. That's the name Caesar gave me. I was born Domitia Morgan Page. That's my name." Jessup smiled at me.

"Domitia, that's a better name for you." He stood and held out a hand. "I'm sorry you had to go through that."

"Don't be." I took his surprisingly delicate hand and painfully got off the ground. "I am glad to of seen this, as painful as it is." I bit my lip, "May I ask one more favour?"

"Anything." The red head replied.

"I need to rescue my brother. He is only young and can be saved from this life." He wrapped an arm around me and helped me walk and nodded. "Thank-you. I don't know how I can ever repay you."

"I'm sure you'll find your own way but there's no rush." He said squeezing my shoulder assuring me that everything will be alright.

"Jess, we should get to Primm, if we're quick we can be there by nightfall." Arcade said, touching his friend lightly on the shoulder. "I would like to double check that Ms. Page here is alright."

"Your right. We need to hurry, here take this." He fumbled with his large pack to remove it without letting me go. The doctor quickly stepped in and gently removed the pack from his back and swung it over his own shoulder. "Okay, Domitia, hop on my back."

"Excuse me?" I looked from Jess to Arcade who nodded back at me.

"Yeah like this, Tia" Kimi, who had been record breakingly silent this entire time, leaped unexpectantly onto her friends back and nestled there like an infant would to its mother.

"I didn't say you, Kimi," Jess shook slightly, "Get off and let the girl do it." Kimi slid off like a mudslide and stuck out her bottom lip in defiance.

"Boone, can I piggy back with you?" She called back to him. The glare that he returned even behind sunglasses was obvious and could of stopped an angry radscorpion in its tracks. "Party pooper." He turned his back on her and gazed back at the horizon, seemingly searching for something.

"Hop on." Jess called again, jerking his head back indicating for me to climb aboard. I painfully crossed behind him and using my leg that hadn't been pierced by a bullet, I pushed my self up onto his back. He wrapped his lean arms securely around my legs and bumped me up as to attain a more comfortable position. "You okay up there?" He asked. My leg throbbed but it would have been worse walking.

"As fine as I can be." I replied, wrapping my arms around his neck. I felt slightly ridiculous riding on his back like a child but it was the quickest way to get around. "Are you sure you're okay, Jessup?" I asked, I knew I was slight but I was still heavier then the pack he was carrying.

"Please, call me Jess. I hate Jessup. It's a stupid name." He bantered. "Met a guy with the same name here, made me like the name less." He started to walk back down the main road.

"That Khan that was with Benny, right?" Kimi piped in skipping beside us, Rex barking at her heels. I perked up at the sound of a familiar name.

"Benny?" I inquired.

"Yeah, he has it out for Mr. House, had it out for me too. I was a Courier, see, and was delivering some special package, which unbeknownst to me, belonged to Mr. House. Benny shot me in the head to get the thing. Woke up a couple days later, a little dazed and confused but still generally in good spirits. Decided to go after the guy." Jess narrated quiet animatedly, even with his hands restrained.

"I've met him." I added, unsure if I should of or not, after hearing the tale.

"Really?"

"He was caught, at the Fort. Trying to sneak in with some chip. They have him prisoner now." Kimi gasped loudly at the last piece of information.

"My Ben-man! I hope he is alright. We need to go get him Jessie." Kimi's brows were furrowed in worry.

"We will Kimi, but we just can't barge into the Legion, without a plan. Now that we know were the chip is, we can start formulating one and we may have an in with our new friend here." he knocked his head back indicating it was me. "Tia, you want us to right some wrongs?"

"Of course."


End file.
